Of Men & Monsters
by Tangled4ever
Summary: Born with the power to control ice and snow, Elsa has lived her whole life kept under lock and key by Hans, the corrupted King of Arendelle. But with the appearance of an ice harvester from the Valley of the Living Rock, everything she's ever known is turned on its head. Is the world really as bad as Hans says, or is there something more beneath the surface?
1. The Makings of a Monster

**Hello! This is my first attempt at a proper crossover, so I hope you'll all enjoy it!**

**This fanfic is inspired by an idea from Tumblr-user **_**whitebeltwriter**_**, so a big 'thank you' to them for their permission to write this story. :)**

**FYI for anyone who's read 'Tangled presents: The Little Mermaid', this is NOT 'Frozen' characters playing the roles in 'Hunchback of Notre Dame'. This is completely AU, with bits and details of both movie mixed in.**

**Without further ado, **_**queue the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Ar-en-delle!**_** (Sorry, couldn't resist…)**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 1 ~ The Makings of a Monster**

The low clangs of the cathedral bells rang throughout Arendelle that cold December night. Most of the kingdom's residents slept peacefully in their beds, sheltered from the winter chill.

But at the very edge of the village-part of the kingdom, two women emerged from the darkness, the short one carrying a lantern while the taller figure trailed along behind, clutching a small bundle to her chest.

The two stopped at the edge of the village, the taller woman kneeling on the ground, "We're here."

There was a moment of silence, before it was interrupted by a sigh.

"Karen, are you sure about this?" the short, stony woman asked, placing a concerned hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Bulda, my love was murdered before he even got the chance to know I was with child. That snowflake is all I have left of him," Karen argued, holding her baby girl close. "He would have wanted her to have it…"

The troll sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do to change her mind, "Very well, just _be careful_. If the King finds you-"

"He won't. He doesn't even know what I look like…" she insisted, pulling the hood of her mossy cape over her golden locks. "I'll be back in ten minutes, tops."

"I'll be waiting here," Bulda replied, settling herself down in the snow. She watched on uneasily as the young woman entered the streets, rolling herself into a tight ball as the human girl vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>Three minutes later, Karen arrived at the back door of her old home. Slowly turning her dirty key in the lock, she quietly stepped into her former bedroom. Everything was exactly as it was when her parents kicked her out 8 months before.<p>

Fumbling across the dark room, she made her way over to her bedside table and dug around in her jewellery box. After a few minutes, she finally found what she was looking for; a thin gold chain with an elegant snowflake pendant, a single ruby set into the ends of each of the snowflake's six golden points.

A satisfied smile playing at her lips, she slipped back out of the house, locking the door carefully behind her. Her feet crunching on the snow-covered ground, she tried to make her way back through the kingdom as quickly and quietly as possible. He might not know what she looked like, but if he found her-

Karen rounded a corner, but darted back behind it when she saw a tall, muscular figure sitting proudly on his horse nearby, "King Hans..."

Daring to peek round the corner, concern flooded her face as she watched the figure. In order to get back to Bulda, she'd have to cross this street. But if he so much as caught one glimpse of her, she might never see sunrise.

Taking a deep breath as she clutched her baby and necklace close to her chest, she leapt into the open.

Not too far away, the 23-year-old King of Arendelle noticed a flash of green dash across the street. Turning his head, he was just able to make out a young woman vanishing behind a building. The woman herself he'd never seen before, but there was one thing that kept him from letting her slip away into the night.

"Go Sitron," Hans urged, snapping his reins. With a loud whinny, the tan Fjord horse took off at full speed, in hot pursuit of the woman.

Looking over her shoulder, Karen gasped in fear at the sight of the king. Turning on her heel, she ran through the dark streets, twisting and turning round building after building. But everywhere she turned, he was always right behind her.

Up ahead stood a glorious cathedral; her only chance of escape. Picking up her pace, Karen ran up the front steps and stumbled to the door, desperately pounding on it with her fist and screaming through the thick wood, "Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!"

She waited for a few moments, but nobody answered. King Hans once again came into view, and he was still hot on her heels. Abandoning the chapel door, she attempted to get away, but just as she reached the steps, the king pulled up beside her.

"**WHERE ARE THE TROLLS?!**" Hans demanded harshly, reaching out to grab her mossy cape. But rather than the cape, he grabbed the bundle of blankets clutched to her chest.

Anger flashed in the woman's eyes like raging fires, "**NO!**"

With one violent tug, the corrupted king yanked the bundle from the woman's arms, and Karen fell back on the solid stone steps with enough force to knock her out cold.

Hans stared at the lifeless body, adrenaline and disgust coursing through his veins. A frightened scream filled the air, and the king stared at the bundle in his hands, "A baby?"

Pulling back the blanket, he came face-to-face with a blue-eyed baby with platinum blonde hair. As her terrified shrieks continued, a covering of frost spread across the blanket, finding its' way onto his crisp white gloves. On top of this, the snow began to fall faster, a blizzard starting to form.

"Sorcery!" Hans gasped, covering the girl's face as if just looking at her would turn him to solid ice. Looking around, he caught sight of a well not too far away. Sitting straight in his saddle, he guided his horse towards it, preparing himself to drop the defenceless child in.

The cathedral doors opened, and the priest watched on in horror at the scene that was about to unfold, "**STOP!**"

The king stopped in his tracks, turning away from the well, "This is a monster. I'm simply sending it back to Hell, where it belongs."

"That baby is completely innocent," the priest argued, kneeling down on the cold ground as Hans rode back up to the chapel.

"_That baby_ can manipulate ice and snow! She's clearly a troll child!"

The priest felt his blood begin to boil, and he held up the baby's deceased mother, "And what about her? What did she do to deserve this?"

"Look at her, you fool!" the king yelled cruelly, getting off Sitron. "She's wearing a moss cape! She's obviously in connection with the trolls!"

"That's no reason for her to die," the priest snapped, quickly rescuing the child from the evil king's hold. "You killed a perfectly innocent woman, and left a helpless baby girl without a mother-"

"Everyone knows how I feel about those- those creatures! If she _really_ wanted to protect her baby, she wouldn't have been stupid enough to be seen in that trash, and she wouldn't have brought her precious monster into _**my**_ kingdom!"

"Say what you want, your Majesty. You can lie to yourself, you can lie to me, you can lie to _**everyone**_ in this kingdom! But you can _**never**_ hide the truth from Him, and when you're time's up, His view of you is the _**only**_ one you'll care about!" the priest retorted, his anger finally getting the better of him as he cradled the orphaned baby protectively in his arms.

The cold-hearted king stumbled back, his gaze meeting the cloudy sky above him. As if on cue, the clouds parted ever-so-slightly; just enough to allow a single thin beam of moonlight to flash in his eyes. At that moment, he felt a sense of terror he never known, the priest's words shaking him to his core.

His body trembling, Hans looked back to the priest, who had managed to calm the frightened baby. In the pale moonlight, a glimmer of gold sparkled in the deceased woman's hand. Carefully unwrapping the chain from her hand, the priest held the snowflake pendant above the baby's head, chuckling as she smiled at the sight of her mother's necklace.

"This was meant for you, child," he whispered to the infant. "From now on, your name shall be 'Elsa'…"

Finally finding his voice, King Hans somehow stammered, "What must I do?"

Standing up to meet his eye, the priest gave him a serious look, "Care for her, and raise her as your own."

"What? You honestly expect me to look after that, that _thing_?"

The priest shot him a look, "_Elsa_ needs someone to watch out for her, and if you're serious about making up for your mistakes, you should be that someone..."

The king groaned, but nevertheless agreed, "Fine, but she will live here with you, and she will be raised how _I_ want."

"Live here? But where?"

"The bell tower, perhaps; I want her connection to the outside world as limited as possible."

The priest sighed. He knew what the king was demanding was wrong, but for Elsa's sake he didn't really have much of a choice.

"Very well," he agreed, standing up and gesturing to Elsa's mother. "Come, she needs to be laid to rest."

Reluctantly picking up the woman's body, Hans followed the priest into the cathedral. It was clear in that moment that his life had changed forever, but what even the king himself didn't realise was just how much one little baby - one magic secret - would impact his life...

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Voila! The first chapter of 'Of Men & Monsters', or in short form, 'M&Ms'… Chocolate anyone? ;p**

**I think I wrote Hans a little OOC, but since he's Frozen's Frollo, I'm gonna keep him like that… *squeals excitedly* Okay, not to blow my own horn or anything, but I think this is by far my best work. Never have I been so excited to post something!**

**Anyhow, Happy Valentine's Day guys! :) Please review...**


	2. A Tale of Three Children

**I'm back! Miss me? ;) Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourite-ed and/or followed this story. Considering there's only one other Frozen/Hunchback story, I think this got a pretty good start.**

**Z-King: Thanks. (;  
><strong>**MysteryGirl7Freak: *laughs* Thanks for all the questions… ;)  
><strong>**Trekrider: Thank you. :)  
><strong>**MrAndersIversen: I knew you'd like it. Trust me, it's gonna get a lot better… (;  
><strong>**White Belt Writer: And it wouldn't be possible without you. Thank you. :)**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 2 ~ A Tale of Three Children**

_Eight Years Later…_

Colourful ribbons of light danced across the sky that cold winter evening, bringing the whole night to life. A crisp chill lingered on the breeze that whispered through the empty streets, the only evidence of its being there the gentle flapping of the kingdom's flags and banners.

While most slept, one small figure sat at the window of her parents' house, dressed in brown boots and a yellowish-green nightgown. Staring through the frosty glass, the young girl watched the street outside, waiting for any sign of movement.

Anyone else would have given in to the heavy eyelids and welcoming glow of the fire, but for this child, a little less sleep was a small price to pay. And soon enough, her persistence was rewarded as a tall figure rode up to the house.

A brilliant smile taking form on her face, she leapt to her feet and ran to the door. Flinging it open, she ran out into the cold night air, "Papa!"

Dismounting his horse, Captain Daniel of Arendelle's Royal Guard smiled at his daughter, holding her close as she leapt into his arms, "Hey gorgeous. How's my favourite little girl?"

Anna cocked an eyebrow, smirking at her dad as he locked his horse into the safety of the stable, "I'm your _only_ little girl."

"That's why you're my favourite," her father replied, tickling her side as he carried her back inside.

"Welcome home," his wife, Elizabeth greeted him. He smiled, and Anna giggled as they shared a kiss.

"Play with me?" the 4-and-a-half year old begged hopefully, tugging at her father's shirt.

"Anna, sweetheart, you should be asleep," Daniel insisted, holding his daughter closer.

"But Papa, I just _can't_!" Anna wailed, throwing a hand dramatically against her forehead, "The _sky's_ awake, so _I'm_ awake, so we have to _play_!"

Anna's mother gave a firm, yet loving look, "Anna, you _need_ sleep. Come on, bedtime."

Anna sighed in defeat, letting her head drop onto her father's shoulder.

The captain smiled at his daughter, looking back at his wife, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let her stay up 10 more minutes..."

Anna gasped, nearly smacking her father in the jaw as her head shot up.

Her mother gave the man a questioning look, "Daniel, are you sure?"

"It's not that much to ask for, Elizabeth. Besides, I haven't seen her all day..."

Elizabeth's expression softened into a gentle smile, and she pulled a book from the bookshelf, "Well, alright then. I'm off to bed."

Kissing her husband and child goodnight, the woman quietly slipped into the master bedroom. The second she was out of sight, father and daughter shared a wicked smile.

"Shall we?" Daniel teased, grinning a mischievous grin as he placed his little girl back on her feet.

"Yeah!" Anna's excited cheers filled the room, unknowingly earning her a smirk from her mother in the other room. Taking her father's hand, she dragged him over to the small toy-box resting in the corner of the room. Pulling two wooden swords from the box, they stood back in the center of the room.

"Alright, positions, and begin!" Daniel instructed. Raising his sword, he began calling out different fencing positions.

With a swift flick of her wrist, Anna expertly responded to the captain's attacks, perfectly performing each position as her father called them. They continued like that for countless minutes, smiling and laughing, until they both finally collapsed onto the carpet, panting happily.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling.

"Papa?"

Daniel turned his head to look at his daughter, "Yes, Anna?"

"Do you really think I can be Arendelle's Captain of the Guards one day?" the child asked, her voice soft and her eyes filled with a glowing hope.

The captain chuckled, pulling her a little closer, "There's no one else in the world I'd want for my replacement."

Without enough word, the captain and his daughter joined the kingdom in sleep with bright smiles on their faces, but not everyone slept as peacefully as they did...

* * *

><p>"<strong>MAMA!<strong>"

The heart-wrenching scream rippled through the Black Forest as its source bolted upright, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Beside him, his reindeer calf also got up, protectively nuzzling him as tears started following from his frightened eyes.

Instantly, three large rocks sprung to life, rolling across the valley's dirt floor and up to his side. Grinding to a halt, the trolls revealed their faces, the woman instantly fussing over the boy.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Bulda cried, cradling her adopted son close to her chest as his tears fell faster. "It's okay, honey, we're here now..."

"Mum..." the boy whimpered, his voice fearful and needing.

Stepping forward, the oldest of the three trolls gently took the boy's trembling hand, "More nightmares?"

The boy nodded, and the old troll gave him a small, sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry, Kristoff… Would you like to talk about it?"

Kristoff shook his head slightly, hiding half his face in Bulda's shoulder, "Grand Pabbie, can I just stay up for a while?"

Pabbie shared a look with his daughter. A growing boy like him needed his rest, but it was unfair to make him sleep after what must have been another terrible nightmare.

"I tell you what; why don't we go for a little walk? Just you and me…"

"Can I bring Sven?"

"Of course," the troll chuckled, ticking the reindeer under his chin.

Crawling out of Bulda's arms, he got to his feet, and the trio began to walk away. Pabbie looked back to see Bulda watching uneasily, her husband Cliff giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Giving them a look they knew meant 'he'll be safe with me', he guided the boy away from their secluded valley.

Before long, the three reached a small rock ledge.

"Let's stop here," Pabbie suggested, noticing his grandson's slowing pace. The three sat down, gazing at the distant sight that was the kingdom of Arendelle, while the old troll waited for the boy to break the silence.

"Grand Pabbie?"

"Yes Kristoff?"

"Why did Mama have to go?"

For a moment, all the old troll could do was stare. Sometimes he forgot just how intelligent the 8 year old was.

Closing his eyes, Pabbie thought for a moment. Truth be told, with his magic he knew exactly why, but also knew he couldn't risk revealing the answer to the boy.

"I don't know Kristoff," he replied, gently patting his shoulder. He hated to lie to his dear, adopted grandson, but knew it was crucial to let nature take its course. "But I can tell you this; sometimes you have to go through suffering to find the strength it takes to be the person you're meant to be, and sometimes the knowledge of your past can disrupt your future. But I promise you, one day, when you're older, there will be a day when everything will fall into place. And when that day comes, you'll know…"

Kristoff smiled. He didn't quite understand what his grandfather meant, but he trusted that his words of wisdom would one day become clear.

"Thank you Grand Pabbie."

Pabbie chuckled, holding the boy close, "You're welcome, Kristoff."

Yawning, he curled up to the troll's side, drifting back into a peaceful sleep. Pabbie draped his cape over the sleeping child, a small smile playing at his lips as he lovingly stroked his head. In his wisdom, he knew that the future was littered with trials and tribulations, but he knew that nothing would stop him from loving him, or protecting him.

* * *

><p>Back in Arendelle, soft footsteps padded up the cathedral's spiral staircase, quietly nearing the silent bell tower. Carefully balancing a plate behind his back, the priest climbed out of the stairwell.<p>

"Elsa?" he called, casting a gaze across the empty tower.

There was a momentary burst of icy blue light, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps. Rounding a wooden beam, a young girl wearing a light blue nightgown and matching headband appeared, her platinum blonde hair pulled back into a perfect braid.

"I'm sorry! I'll put the gloves back on!" she gushed in panic as she ran up to him, frantically pulling a pair of crisp white gloves over her pale hands. Looking up, her fearful look changed to a pleasantly surprised one, "Father Tom!"

"Good evening, child."

"What are you doing up here?" the girl asked, clearly happy to have some company.

"I just came to give you this," he explained as he pulled the plate from behind his back, revealing a slice of cake decorated with a strawberry and tiny icing sugar snowflakes. "Happy birthday Elsa."

Elsa gasped happily, "Chocolate cake!"

Giving the priest an elegant curtsy, she took the plate with a bright smile, "Thank you Father Tom."

"You're most welcome, my dear," he chuckled, returning her smile with one of his own as he watched her carry the plate to the table across the room.

"King Hans isn't coming back, is he? I don't want you to get in trouble..." Elsa asked, taking off her gloves and letting an ice fork take shape in her hand. For a moment, the priest didn't answer, but eventually responded with a 'no'. Elsa sighed in relief, sitting on the edge of the table and eating her cake.

Father Tom sat down beside her. It didn't surprise him that she was concerned about the king. It had been exactly eight years since her mother's death, and in that time she had quickly learned to fear him.

Sighing, the priest looked around the bell tower again. Crystal snowflakes hung in the air, suspended in time like tiny chandeliers.

"The bell tower looks beautiful this evening."

"Thank you. I thought it might be nice to decorate it for my birthday," Elsa smiled, eating the last of her cake and putting the plate down beside her. "Don't get me wrong; I know I'm not supposed to use my powers. I hear it every time King Hans comes up here. '_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._' But I'm a _person_. People _have_ feelings. I can't just switch off my feelings!"

Fiddling with the gold snowflake hanging from her neck, she sighed, "I really _am_ _trying_ to control my powers, but... but it's just so hard keeping them in all the time. That's why I sometimes take the gloves off. If I don't use my powers every so often, frost creeps up the walls and covers the bells... The last thing I want is to hurt someone with my powers..."

Father Tom sighed, silently watching her. He was fully aware of the torment she went through, and every day it made his heart break a little further. But he'd promised the king to let him raise her his way. Had he known this was what was in store for the poor orphaned child, he would never have let him anywhere near her.

But it was too late for that. All he could do was try to save her from the king's frozen heart…

But for now, maybe it would be best if he just changed the subject...

"It would appear we're not alone up here…"

"Huh?" Elsa asked, worry flashing across her face. Chuckling, the priest pointed to the snowman sitting in the corner, and Elsa's smile quickly returned, "Oh, that's Olaf. I built him so I wouldn't feel so alone…"

Tom was hit with another pang of sympathetic guilt, but decided it was best not to ponder on it, "He's a handsome fellow."

Elsa giggled, but all too quickly her smile melted away, and a heavy sigh heaved itself from her body.

The priest looked at her in concern, instantly picking up on the sadness in her eyes, "What's wrong, child?"

"I asked King Hans for a carrot for my birthday so that I could give Olaf a nose, but he just yelled at me. He said that I should be grateful for everything he's done for me instead of asking for more..." Elsa explained sadly, pushing herself to her feet and retrieving something from across the room. "He did give me one, but this is all that's left of it..."

Father Tom felt his heart drop as he stared at the old, half-rotten carrot resting in her hands.

"I _do_ want to give Olaf a nose, but he's my best - and only - friend. If he can't have a fresh carrot nose, then I'd rather he didn't have a nose at all," she concluded, a small tear rolling down her cheek and falling to the ground as a single snowflake.

The priest placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she jumped slightly from the touch, before walking off to wash her hands after handling the diseased vegetable. In truth, he was already aware of the 'carrot incident'. He'd heard the harsh shouting a few days before, and it was moments like these that did nothing but greaten his dislike for the king. This was a girl whose idea of a 'birthday present' was a _carrot_! How could anyone in their right mind call her ungrateful?

"You know what? You're right," Tom agreed, reaching into the pocket of his robe. "That's why I took the liberty of getting this…"

Elsa gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth. In his hands sat a bright orange carrot.

Tears forming in her eyes, she slowly took the carrot. It was firm and fresh, and had a sort of bulge on one side.

"It's perfect. Thank you," Elsa whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

"You're welcome, my girl," he smiled, giving her a hug.

"Hey!" Leaning close to his ear, Elsa asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

Tom returned her playful smile, genuinely grateful he could bring some happiness to her cold, dark tower, "Go on..."

Taking his hand, Elsa pulled him to his feet and dragged him over to the corner. Letting go, she kneeled on the floor in front of the snowman, "It's alright Olaf. He's a friend."

A moment later, the snowman sprang to life, offering a cheerful greeting, "Hello!"

The priest jumped, staggering back with a hand over his heart. Soon getting his breath back, he laughed as he joined the child on the floor, "I think you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Elsa bit her lip, "Sorry… Olaf, this is Father Tom. He's the priest down in the cathedral…"

"Hi. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," the snowman greeted, a little more calmly this time, stretching out his twiggy arms for a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Olaf," Tom chuckled, giving him a hug.

"Olaf, look what Father Tom gave me for my birthday!"

Olaf gasped at the sight of the carrot, jumping around excitedly. Elsa tried to place it on his face, but the snowman's jumping caused her to shove it straight through his head.

"WHOA! Head rush!" he mumbled, looking extremely dizzy, but a moment later he'd completely recovered, cooing at the tiny bit of carrot poking out from between his eyes, "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn."

Elsa rolled her eyes and giggled, "Olaf… Hold on little guy…"

Olaf squirmed as she pushed the carrot back into place, but again recovered quickly, "Oh, I love it even more now!"

Father Tom chuckled, "So, Elsa. There's not much time left before midnight… What would you like to do?"

Elsa thought for a moment, before getting an idea. Lifting her arms, she commanded the snowflakes hanging on the air to the roof and with a powerful thrust of her fists, allowed them to fall back down to the wooden floorboards. Grabbing a handful of the white powder, she began a snowball fight that would last until the colourful ribbons of light dancing across the sky swallowed the night itself.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**And that's the end of another chapter… I can't wait to see what you guys think; my mum said this is the best I've ever written! :)**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Hey guys… Hope you've all recovered from the last chapter… (; Alright, time to have some fun. Ready for some 'Elsa and Anna being awesome' moments? Of course you are… ;p**

**I'm surprised how long it took to do my alphabet… Oh well, enjoy guys!**

**MrAndersIversen: 'Beautiful not being enough'? Well I was hoping this would get some emotions going, but I never expected this! Thank you. :)  
>Trekrider<strong>**: Thank you. It took a little while to figure out, but I'm definitely happy with how it's turning out. (:  
><strong>**WildlifeWarrioress: Glad to hear you're enjoying it. (;  
><strong>**White Belt Writer: *laughs* Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Although I warn you now; if this made you cry, then you might need to be armed with tissues for the ending… I have big plans… ;)  
><strong>**MysteryGirl7Freak: Gad you like it… (;  
><strong>**Guest: Well then, I guess it's safe to assume you like this story… (;  
><strong>**spiritwarrior27: With all due respect, they're always going to play a role like the characters in Hunchback. But as we get further along in the story you'll see that there are some major differences…**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 3 ~ Home Sweet Home**

_Nearly 13 Years Later…_

Lukewarm sunlight filtered in through the palace windows, bringing some extra warmth into the castle that late-November morning. Throughout the castle, maids and servants went about their business, completing their daily chores as quickly as possible. Guards stood at their stations, keeping their ever-watchful gaze on their beloved kingdom. Out in the kingdom, villagers passed through the streets, doing their jobs and strolling through the market. Everyone was busily preparing for the upcoming winter. That is, all but one…

Back at the palace, heavy footsteps walked proudly down the corridor. Quietly pushing open a set of thick wooden doors, Hans entered the empty throne room. Closing the doors just as slowly, he walked across the room, breathing in the scent of polished wood. The room was spotless, everything neatly put in its place.

Reaching the other end of the room, he stood before the familiar throne. Not noticing the small smile that danced on his lips, he sat down in the chair. In his 44 years as a member of Arendelle's royal family, he'd seen a large number of balls and parties in this very room. For many of those parties, he'd watched his father sit in that chair, living a life he could only dream of. Growing up, 'being king' was an impossible dream, but since then, life had turned in his favour.

Lovingly stroking the throne's padded arm-rests, Hans sighed contently. He worked so hard to get to this place, and would spend his life fighting to keep it.

The sound of knocking abruptly brought him back to reality, his startled jump nearly pushing him onto the wooden floorboards.

"_**WHAT?**_" he yelled, his voice slicing through the air like sharpened knives as he bolted to his feet.

Kai took a wary step back, before taking a breath and a hesitant step into the room.

"Forgive me, your Majesty," he began, bowing before the corrupted king. "But the captain has returned."

Hans groaned under his breath, sinking back into his seat. He'd never liked the captain. When he thought about a captain for his army, he pictured a burly man in his mid-late 20s, tall like a mountain with at least 5 years guard experience. But it was tradition in Arendelle that the new Captain of the Royal Guard be chosen by their predecessor. To alter such a tradition would not be a wise move on his part.

Massaging his temple, he sighed, "Send her in."

Kai bowed again and quickly disappeared. Soon enough, a slender figure appeared in the doorway, the hot pink heels of her black boots knocking against the floor as she walked. Her strawberry blonde hair draped over her shoulders in two flawless braids, the dark blue skirt of her dress swishing slightly. Resting on her hip was a glistening metal sword, standing firm and bold against her petite frame.

"Captain Anna, welcome back."

Standing before the king, Anna performed an elegant curtsy, "Thank you, your Majesty."

Hans watched for a moment, waiting for the captain's perfect balance to falter. A moment later, her legs and ankles started shaking, and she struggled to keep from falling on her face.

"You may rise."

Anna breathed a sigh of relief as she straightened up.

"How is your family?" the king asked, trying his best to sound like he cared.

"Doing well," she replied, smiling at the mention of her parents. Her father had retired from the royal guard the previous July, proudly handing down the reigns to his only child; her. At 17-and-a-half years old, she was both the youngest and only female captain in Arendelle's history, and had become a heroine in the eyes of the kingdom's little girls. Since retiring, the former captain and his wife had moved into a small cottage near their good friend Oaken's trading post. "It was great to spend the last two weeks with them."

"So, you're ready to come back to work?"

"Absolutely."

"Good," Hans replied. Off in the distance, the sound of bells rang strong and clear, signalling noon. Standing up, he gave the captain an excusing nod, "Now, if you'll excuse me Captain, I have to pay someone a little visit…"

* * *

><p>Letting go of the thick rope grasped tightly in her dainty, gloved hands, Elsa leapt from the rafters, sticking a perfect landing onto the bell tower floor. Releasing a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding, she tugged the black sleeves of her dark jade dress down to her wrists, smoothing out her skirt as she joined Olaf on the balcony.<p>

"It's getting pretty heavy up there," he informed her, pointing to the cloudy skies above the cathedral. "A few more days and we'll get to watch the Winter Festival for sure…"

A moment later, Elsa's smile melted away and she sighed, walking back inside as she hugged herself, "Yeah, _watch_…"

Olaf looked around, quickly realising what was wrong. Following her in, he sat next to her on the floor.

"You know, you could always ask to go…"

"_Ask_? The man who's only ever answered my requests with extra chores and rotten carrots?" she scoffed, her tone more disheartened than demeaning. "It'd probably be safer to sneak out first, and beg for forgiveness later..."

Olaf cringed. _'She had a point...'_

"Okay, I guess that could work too..."

Elsa's eyes grew wide with shock, "You _cannot_ be serious... I step one foot outside this tower without him saying so, and he'd most likely chain me to the wall!"

"Only if he sees you. After all, what Hans doesn't know won't kill him..."

"He's the king, Olaf. One way or another, he'll find out..." she sighed.

Standing behind her, the snowman gently stroked her shoulders with his stick hands, "Elsa, if you just sit up here watching the world from a balcony, your whole life will just run right by without you. This could be your only chance, and you need to take it while you still can..."

Elsa's expression brightened hopefully, "You really think so?"

"No, I know so," he replied, taking her hands and pushing her to her feet with his head. "Because I love you Elsa, I _insist_ you go to the Winter Festival."

Her small, hopeful smile turned into a confident beam, shining with a soft glow that seemed to bring the tower itself to life, "You know what? You're right! I'm going to that festival, and I'm gonna-"

Her ranting was cut short by the sound of echoing footsteps ascending the spiral staircase.

"He's coming!" Elsa gasped, gently yet urgently pushing the snowman away, "Olaf, hide!"

Holding himself together - literally - he made a dash for his usual place at the far corner of the bell tower, gasping as the king's head rose from the stairwell. Grinding to a halt, he froze where he was.

"Good afternoon, Elsa."

"Your Majesty," she responded, offering a flawless curtsy. The cold-hearted king might not have given her much of a childhood, but he had trained her to be as poised and graceful as any common princess.

Hans's eyes fell on Olaf as he neared them, his gaze turning suspicious, "Wasn't that snowman over there before?"

The girl nervously bit her lip, answering, "I brought him over here. You know… so I would have a friend to talk to…"

He looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, grabbing one of Olaf's arms, "I see. And uh, what is your _friend_ made of?"

"Snow."

"Can snow talk?"

Elsa sighed, her gaze falling on the snowman's face. He remained perfectly still as the king examined his stick arm, but Elsa noticed his eye twitching as he resisted the urge to slap him across the face.

"No," she answered quietly. Of course, she knew it was a lie, but that didn't stop her from realising just how alone she was.

Satisfied with her answer, Hans strode proudly towards the table, dropping Olaf's arm as he passed her. Elsa instantly fell to her knees and rescued the arm, carefully placing it back on his body.

"_Elsa…_"

The voice was stern, cold and controlling, more so than it normally was. Elsa looked up, fear instantly coursing through her veins. Hans was standing at the table, holding up the cloth that covered the wooden surface. Underneath the cloth sat a small bunch of figurines, each constructed from blocks of solid ice.

"What's this?" Hans demanded, gesturing a hand at the collection of figures.

Elsa tugged nervously at her gloves, trying to restrain her powers as they danced on her palms and fingertips, "It's just... just... my ice kingdom..."

The king's glare hardened, and he ripped the cloth off the table. A few of the figurines fell to the floor, shattering from the force. The others toppled over and landed on their sides, hers included.

"Elsa, how many times must we go through this? You **know** you're not supposed to use your powers!" Hans yelled, dumping the basket on the table and walking hastily towards her.

Elsa took a step back, ice forming on the floor as her foot touched the floorboards. Slipping on her own ice and tumbling to the ground, she attempted to get away from him.

"I had to! There was frost climbing up the wall and icicles on the ceiling; I couldn't hold it in… Please master, have mercy on me!" she begged, pleading as if her life depended on it.

He eyed her for a moment, but eventually gave in, "Fine… Now, prepare for lunch."

Curtsying for the king, she gracefully floated across the room as he sat down. When she returned, she set two plates on the table, and he placed a sandwich on each, "Shall we practise your alphabet today?"

'_Do we have to…?_' Elsa thought to herself, but replied, "Yes, please."

"Alright," he replied, picking up his sandwich, "A?"

"Arendelle."

"B?"

"Brunost."

"C?"

"Coffee."

"D?"

"Uh… Duke?"

"Very well… E?"

"Emblem."

"F?"

"Festival."

The response was automatic, and earned her a breathless cough as the king nearly choked on his sandwich. Instantly realising her mistake, she attempted to correct it, "Fjord? Forgiveness!"

Hans shot to his feet, the damage clearly already done, "You _said_ 'festival'."

"Master please, I-"

Stepping around the table, he stared deep into her frightened blue eyes, "You're planning on going to the festival, are you?"

Too afraid to reply, Elsa's eyes flicked across the room. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Olaf watching her, giving her a look that said that he believed in her. Taking a breath to calm herself, she answered, "I want to. I mean, I watch it from the balcony every year... Just once I want to be a part of it, like you get to be..."

Hans rolled his eyes in disgust, backing away from her, "You should know me well enough to know that I despise the Winter Festival. It's nothing but an excuse for people to take a day off to go and parade around the kingdom like idiots. If I weren't the king, I wouldn't go anywhere near that wretched celebration."

Elsa sighed in defeat. Mustering up all her courage, she dared to look up at the king, "It's just that… You go to the Winter Festival every year, and it's never done _you_ any harm… Surely it couldn't hurt _me_ to go just _once_…"

Hans's gaze turned ice cold, and the sheltered girl instantly regretted questioning him, hanging her head in shame. The corrupted king watched her for a moment, before he stepped forward to gently lift her chin with his gloved fingertips. The sudden touch startled her no end, but she didn't back away, or show any other sign of fear.

"Elsa, I think you've forgotten why I keep you here," the king began, turning and making his way out onto the balcony. "You have magic powers, which could only have come from the trolls. Out there, you're nothing but a troll child, and if anyone were to learn your secret, they'd treat you accordingly…"

At this point, Elsa had also made her way onto the balcony, and now stood beside her master. His words rang in her mind like the bells she shared her home with, but she couldn't help but gaze longingly at the kingdom below.

King Hans saw the look, and decided to hit the girl at her weakest point, "It's a heartless world out there, Elsa. Just think, your own _mother_ was so selfish and concerned for her own safety that she left her own offspring to starve all alone in the dark, cold night."

Elsa felt her eyes sting as bitter tears began to form. Expertly hiding a small, cunning smile, Hans turned, looking at her with faked sympathy. His voice eerily soft, he continued, "She looked at you with her frozen heart and saw only a monster. _I_ looked at you and saw a frightened baby girl cursed with evil troll magic… I've risked _everything_ to protect you, and _this_ is the 'thanks' you give me?"

Elsa sighed. She'd heard this story so many times, and she was more than used to the guilt trip he put her through. She fully understood the king's words, but also knew that you can only cage an animal for so long. After 21 long years of the same old argument, she decided just to humour him.

"Forgive me, master. I- I was selfish."

The king's facial expression didn't change, but within, his dark heart chuckled with smug satisfaction.

"Very well," he agreed, leading her back inside. Picking up the last of his sandwich, he made his way back to the stairwell, "I'd best be going. Just remember, Elsa… I can't protect you unless you're in here. This church is your refuge, your _only_ safe haven…"

With that, the corrupted king was gone. A sigh escaping her body, Elsa sank onto the edge of the table. With Hans gone, Olaf waddled back to her side, offering an encouraging smile.

"Well, that could have gone worse…" he stated.

Elsa made no effort to show that she heard him, although his ability to always look on the bright side of life continued to amaze her. Her eyes drifted to the rafters, and the bell hung there, her voice soft as it passed through her lips, "_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone, gazing at the people down below me._"

Turning around, she began to salvage what was left of her ice city, "_All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone; concealed, not to feel or ever be free._"

Picking up her figure, she compared it to the others resting on the table, "_All my life I memorize their faces, knowing them as they will never know me. All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day, not above them, but part of them…_"

Setting her figurine among the others, she stood up, strolling back out onto the balcony, "_And out there, living in the sun…_"

Olaf ran up beside her, and she lifted him onto the stone railing, "_Give me one day out there; all I ask is one, to hold forever._"

Grabbing the bottom of her skirt and hoisting it up slightly, she climbed onto the railing beside him, slowly standing up, "_Out there, where they all live unaware, what I'd give… What I'd dare… Just to live one day out there…_"

Running back inside, she climbed to the highest point of the bell tower, "_Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives; through the roofs and gables I can see them._"

Again holding her skirt away from her feet, she crawled out onto the roof, casting her gaze across the kingdom and the people that called it home, "_Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives, heedless of the gift it is to be them. If I was in their skin, I'd treasure every instant!_"

Keeping perfect balance after years of experience, she walked across the roof's apex, her eyes following the pristine waters surrounding the kingdom, "_Out there, strolling by the fjord. Taste a morning out there! To gain such a reward- To freely walk about there- Just one day and then, I swear I'll be content, with my share._"

Finally reaching the highest point of the roof, she gazed up at Heavens, "_Cursed for life, I won't care. No complaints; this I swear. Just let me spend, one day, out there!_"

As the final desperate cry left her lips, dancing away on the cold wind, the heavy storm clouds cruising the skies above shed ice tears of hope – hope that her longing requests would one day be answered – for her. As tiny snowflakes began to fall, children came running from their houses, laughing and screaming to each other about the sudden change in the weather. Adults also began to emerge from their daily rituals, some abandoning their chores and making their way through the crowding streets.

A single snowflake landing in her hand, a brilliant smile formed on Elsa's face. She'd learnt a lot about the kingdom in her years of isolation, but right now she only cared for one thing: every year, the Winter Festival is marked by the first snowfall. Tomorrow, the annual event would unfold, and this year, she'd be there to enjoy it…

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Ta-da! Let me tell ya, I really enjoyed that. Elsa's cover of 'Out There'? So glad I thought of that! If I were more confident in my singing voice I'd post an **_**actual**_** cover on YouTube… That being said, if anyone else wants to, please let me know and remember to credit me when you do… (:**

**Okay, the next chapter is going to be the festival. I'm considering including a few 'For the First Time in Forever' lines, but I'll let you guys think about it… ;)**

**FOR ANYONE WHO LIKES TO TRY AND GUESS PLOT RIDDLES, the next chapter will be **_**extremely**_** significant. I really hope to hear what you guys are thinking from here. Will you discover my biggest bombshell? Only time will tell… (;**


	4. Part of a Different World

**Hey guys. It's been a while… (: I hope you're all doing well. Thanks so much for all the comments; they mean so much to me. Okay, as you'll see below, things are about to get interesting, so pay attention. You never know; you might uncover some of Arendelle's deepest secrets… ;)**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Thanks ;)  
><strong>**EndlessReign: I won't tell you that, but I will you this: I **_**COULD NOT**_** be more against Elsanna, so you have nothing to worry about… (;  
><strong>**Trekrider: Thank you. :)  
><strong>**CraigDogH: I always like the long reviews… I'm glad to hear you're enjoying it so far. As I said at the start, this has elements of both movies in it, but I assure you, by story's end there will be several surprises that aren't from either. ;) As for a sequel, only time will tell. The ending I've planned **_**does**_** leave room for one, so we'll have to wait and see… ;p  
><strong>**MrAndersIversen: You're continuous support means so much to me... Thank you! (:  
><strong>**SilverOsprey: Ah, someone to accept my challenge… ;) Well, read carefully, and keep me up to date on your thoughts…**

_**ATTENTION READERS:**_

**This is the start of the main plot, and I have a number of bombshells that I'll eventually reveal to you. So read carefully, and you never know… You might just figure them out before the characters themselves… ;)**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 4 ~ Part of a Different World**

Brilliant sunlight shone down on the snow-covered grounds of Arendelle, the air crisp and cold. From one end of the kingdom to the other, everyone hurried about their business, rushing to complete their daily goods before the festivities began. Out in the square, musicians tuned their instruments, while ice harvesters lugged large blocks of the frozen water over their shoulders. Bakers tended to their ovens, preparing winter-themed treats for the kingdom to enjoy.

Oblivious to the adults' work, children ran through the streets, smiling and laughing with their friends.

Ah yes, the Winter Festival had finally arrived, and the citizens of Arendelle couldn't be happier...

However, not everyone was feeling the joyous atmosphere. Lurking in the darkness of the Palace Library, King Hans stood at window in his finest suit, watching the last of the preparations unfold.

He never saw the need for the ridiculous celebration. Even as a child he'd taken no interest in it. Every year for the first 20-odd years of his life, he'd spent the day of the festival in the stables, far away from it, and _him_...

Slowly turning around, his gaze fell on a portrait hanging on the back wall. His thoughts grew cold as he walked hesitantly towards it, stared into the man's deep brown eyes. His dreams were still haunted by the man and his endless love for _**his**_ kingdom. But most of all, by the rumours of his-

A knock on the door broke the king from his thoughts. Tearing his gaze from the painting, he straightened himself and looked towards the door, "Come in."

The handle turned, and Anna appeared in the doorway. In true Winter Festival fashion, the captain was clad in a traditional winter gown. The bodice was black with gold bands on the top and bottom, with an elegant floral design on the front. The skirt was patterned with two-tone, light green stripes, some of which had intricate patterns of their own. The dress left her neck and shoulders bare, but sported full-length green sleeves.

"Yes Captain?"

She bowed, addressing the king, "Your Majesty, it's time."

Hans sighed, picking his gloves up off the cabinet and pulling them on, "Very well. Lead away."

Saluting to the king, Anna turned and walked back into the hall. Hans followed close behind as a strange sense of exceptional paranoia loomed over him, leaving him certain that the eyes of the painted man were watching his every move.

* * *

><p>High above the kingdom, Elsa sat with Olaf on the roof of the cathedral, watching the budding festivities below. It was something they'd done every year since she was nine, when she first learned how to get up there. They'd seen many things from that rooftop; they'd watched seasons come, people grow, and the grand annual celebration of the first snowfall of winter. Only this year was difference. For the first time in her whole life, she had the chance to do more than just watch. Like a bird locked in a broken cage, she had the chance to break free; to get a taste of fresh, sun-kissed air. If only she could snap the last few strings of doubt holding her down…<p>

Elsa glanced across the crowd gathering below, her protector's words echoing in her mind, "_Don't let them in, don't let them see... Be the good girl you always have to be..._"

"_Conceal. Don't feel._" Gazing at her hand, she slowly tugged off her glove, "_Don't let it show..._"

"_Make one wrong move and everyone will know..._" she sang softly, letting the tiny snowflake that formed in her hand flutter off into the breeze.

Olaf watched her sadly, fearful her master's torment would make her change her mind. It'd taken so long to get her to this point, and he sure as snow wasn't going to let her retreat into the dark cage she'd only just chosen to leave.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by her rising to her feet, singing something that brought his regular smile back to his face.

"_But it's only for today... It's agony to wait..._" Grabbing the snowman by the waist, Elsa ran along the cathedral roof, to one of the chapel's outside bells, "_Now's the time to take a leap- __**of faaaaith**__!_"

Taking said leap, she grabbed the bell's rope and slid down, back to the wooden floor of her bell tower. Placing Olaf back on his feet, she ran towards the stairwell, the snowman eagerly following.

"_For the __**first**__ time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!_" she continued, tugging the glove back onto her exposed hand. "_A chance to change my lonely world, one not watching from above..._"

Exiting the stairwell, she entered the main part of the cathedral, and confidently strode towards the church's large doors, "_I know it all ends tomorrow, so it __**has**__ to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever- For the __**first**__ time in __**for-e-ver**__-_"

Grabbing the handles, she yanked the doors open with all her strength. A flood of light entered the chapel, and Elsa was forced to shield her eyes. After allowing her eyes a moment to adjust, she removed her gloved hand, finally looking at the kingdom with her head held high.

Tears began to form in her icy blue eyes. It wasn't much different than from the rooftops, but to her, it was far more beautiful than she'd ever imagined.

She drew in a deep breath, singing softly, "_- nothing's in my way..._"

Elsa suddenly sensed someone's presence behind her, and turned to see the priest standing behind her, a magenta cape folded in his hands.

"I was starting to think I'd never get the chance to give you this…" Father Tom admitted softly, gently shaking out the cape. "I couldn't be prouder of you."

Elsa turned her back to him, allowing him to clasp the cape around her neck, "How can something this wrong feel so right?"

The priest chuckled as she turned back around, gently taking her hand, "Sometimes what is deemed as wrong by those who control us is in fact deemed as right by God. Go on, child. The festival's waiting…"

Elsa gave him the usual curtsy, before giving him a less-formal hug, "Thank you."

Father Tom smiled at the girl, who he'd always loved as if she were his own granddaughter, "You're welcome, my dear."

Pulling the cape's hood over her platinum locks, she headed towards the cathedral's open doors, "Wish me luck!"

The priest and snowman watched as she seemed to skip down the front steps, both relieved to see her breaking free from the walls that contained her.

"Good luck," they whispered in unison, closing the church doors.

* * *

><p>Some hours later, Elsa sat at the edge of the square, eating a piece of chocolate cake as she watched the villagers dancing. So far, today had been the absolute best of her life. She'd watched the festivities, clapped to the music, strolled along the fjord, and explored the kingdom she'd looked down on all these years, and all without running into Hans once.<p>

But the highlight of the festival was yet to come; the crowning of the Snow Queen. Every year, Hans's head-of-staff Kai would stand before the kingdom, and announce the lucky young lady chosen to do the honours of closing the festival. According to Father Tom, deciding and announcing the winner was once the king's job, but Hans had always refused to do it.

There was little chance she'd be picked, but that didn't bother her. It was the festival's end she was looking forward to; that moment where the Snow Queen would raise the traditional diamond scepter, creating a rainbow of light on the fallen snow. It was a sight so beautiful from above, and she could only imagine what it'd be like to see it at eye-level…

"Excuse me miss."

Elsa turned towards the voice, and found a short, slender man behind her. He had a large, pointed nose, edged with a thick, grey mustache. He had grey hair on the sides and back of his head, as well as a matching grey toupee to cover his bald head. Perched on his nose was a pair of large, round glasses, making his blue eyes look slightly bigger. Judging by his formal suit and well-polished medals, he was clearly a visiting dignitary.

"Yes, sir?"

"Care for a dance?" the stranger offered, bowing so swiftly that his toupee fell forward.

Elsa, using her gloved hands to stifle a laugh, shook her head shyly, "Thank you, only I don't dance."

"Tut-tut, I insist," he replied, waving off her uncertainty. "It _is_ the Winter Festival, after all."

Elsa glanced at the cathedral, and Olaf and the priest instantly came to mind. She could almost see the light in their eyes as they encouraged her to take the once-in-a-lifetime chance. Looking back, she nervously took the man's hand, "Alright, but I warn you, I'm not very good…"

Giving a small nod, he tugged her into the square with a spring in his step, "If you swoon, let me know; I'll catch you."

Elsa chuckled softly, rolling her eyes at the man's comment. "_Yeah, sure…_"

The music started and a lively dance started. Although, some people were a little more… _enthusiastic_… than others…

Elsa could feel her pale cheeks growing slightly pink as she attempted to keep up with her partner, who looked somewhat like a headless chicken. She was willing to forgive him though. She'd always wondered what it might be like to take part in one of these dances, and okay, maybe she'd imagine it a _little_ differently, but it was worth it. To skip and leap and dance on the solid slabs of the paved ground, music consuming the space around her, she was willing to make such a small sacrifice.

The music ended, and Elsa came to a dizzy stop. Her feet were aching in a way they never had, and she was absolutely exhausted, but she couldn't care less. She really was living a dream come true, and surely things could only get better from here… Right?

"Attention! Attention everyone!"

Elsa turned, as did everyone else, to see Kai standing on a platform in the middle of the square. Excitement coursed through her veins. "_This is it…_"

"I hope everyone's had a good time…"

The kingdom clapped and cheered in response.

Kai laughed, "Alright, it's time to bring the festival to a close for another year, so I think we all know what that means…"

The applause continued.

"As you know, the Snow Queen is decided by her joy and enthusiasm throughout the festival. So, without further ado, this year's Snow Queen is…" he paused for suspense, and for a moment, the entire kingdom was hanging on his words. "… the young lady in the magenta cape!"

Elsa stood in shock as those around her turned to look at her. She didn't have the chance to think about it though, as the cheering crowd gently ushered her towards the platform.

Holding out a hand, Kai helped her up, before taking a small, gold tiara from the maid beside him. "Congratulations, my dear."

Without thinking, Elsa removed her hood, allowing him to place the tiara on her head. But as she stood, she instantly realized her mistake. Across the square, King Hans sat in a make-shift throne, his eyes cold, and directed straight at her.

She gulped. Captain Anna was sitting on her horse's back beside him. And her guards weren't far away…

"My dear, the gloves…"

Her hands shaking slightly in fear, Elsa slowly removed her gloves and put them in her cape pocket. Forcing herself to smile, she looked at the scepter in the servant's hands. The scepter itself was made of silver, a long coil spiraling around its surface. At the top was a breath-taking snowflake, made entirely from diamonds.

Taking a deep breath, she took the scepter, turning back towards the crowd. Ignoring the frost forming on her fingertips, she held it up the setting sun. At that moment, beams of light passed through the crystals, coloured light flooding the square. People gasped at the spectacle, before applauding her once more.

Elsa's smile became less forced, and for once in her life, she wondered if maybe Hans was just being over protective. But all too soon, that thought was crushed. As she lowered the scepter, a beam of light shone straight through the center, and she yelped as the scepter fell from her hands, a burst of icy magic shooting from her palm. People screamed as it flew above their heads, finally hitting a nearby fountain.

Hans feigned a look of surprise, quickly turning to the captain. A look of regret flashed across her face, before she beckoned to her guards. Moments later, the frighten girl was surrounded.

"No. Please…" she begged, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. The guards tossed ropes over her and held on tight. She fell to her knees, the small tiara falling from her head.

"King Hans!" Elsa screamed over the noise, searching the crowd for her master. "Please, have mercy!"

Anna felt her heart break for the girl. This was the part of her job that she hated most, seeing innocent people being tortured because of the king's dark heart.

"Permission to stop this cruelty, sire?"

Hans merely scoffed, "In a minute, Captain. A point must be made here."

As Elsa's screams continued, clouds erupted in the sky and snow began to fall, faster and faster by the second. All the while, Elsa clenched her fists tight, desperately trying to restrain her powers. A task that proved extremely hard with all the sneers being thrown her way.

But suddenly the taunting stopped, and a large shadow fell on her, blocking out the sun.

Elsa looked up fearfully as she cowered on the platform, expecting to be met with the cruel, unforgiving glare of the king. But rather than Hans, it was a burly figure her age that had emerged from the crowd, dressed in warm, fleecy mountain clothes. His eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown, and they watched her with nothing but compassion and sympathy as he climbed onto the platform.

Watching as he pulled off his thick mittens, Elsa desperately tried to break free from the ropes holding her down, but the guards only held them tighter.

"It's okay. It's alright," the blonde-haired man whispered, his voice as calm and soothing as the twinkle in his rich brown orbs. "I'm not going to hurt you…"

Elsa flinched as he touched her face, but slowly relaxed as he gently caressed her cheek, brushing away her tears.

"What's your name?"

"Elsa," she mumbled hesitantly.

The man offered her a small smile, and a sudden feeling of security washed over her, "Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman."

It wasn't long before Hans decided he'd had enough. Angrily rising to his feet, the king glared at the unfamiliar man, "You! Ice harvester! Get down _this_ _**insistent**_!"

Kristoff turned to the corrupted king, reaching for his pocket knife as he watched him sit back down, "As you wish, your Majesty, but not until I free this poor girl."

"I _**forbid**_ it!" he yelled, pounding a fist against the arm of his throne.

Blatantly ignoring the king's demands, the ice man carefully lifted the ropes from the frightened girl's back, severing them with one, swift slice. The ropes fell away from her back, allowing her to sit up, and she heard her rescuer whisper, "Be ready..."

By now, Hans was clearly fuming. He rose to his feet once more, slower this time, his gaze ice cold, "_Mark_- _my_- _words_, _**harvester**_! You will regret this act of defiance..."

To Elsa's surprise, her saviour didn't cower in her master's anger. Instead, he challenged his glare with one of his own, not a twinge of fear in his eyes. His hand slowly slipping behind his back, he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a shimmering amber crystal about the size of his thumb.

Bringing his hand back in front of him, he secretly turned the gem over in his hand, "This young girl did nothing to deserve this! So what if she has what you'd call "_troll powers_"? What threat does her mere presence pose to you?"

Hans was taken aback by the man's forwardness. In all of his 22 years as king, next to no one had dared question his judgment, and certainly not in such circumstances. Quickly recovering, he shot back, "The trolls are nothing but pure evil! And I will not tolerate so much as a thread of their presence in my kingdom!"

"Well in that case, forgive me your highness, but..." Smirking knowingly at the king, he held up the amber jewel to his lips, blowing on it as if it were a candle.

Horrified gasps echoed among the crowd as a large plume of smoke burst from the crystal, quickly rippling across the square.

"Troll magic!" Hans breathed, his gaze focused on the shifting smoke. As it spread, the square grew hazy, and soon both the girl and the ice harvester vanished from sight. "**ARREST HIM!**"

Anna tugged at her reins, calling back to her team, "Let's go men!"

Hearing the shouts from the midst of the smoke, Kristoff grabbed his companion's hand as he jumped down from the platform, "Come on!"

Holding the fire crystal in front of him as he ran, he guided the terrified girl through the tunnel of smoke, paying no heed to the frost spreading across the bare skin of his hand.

Moments later, a sleigh came into view. Letting go of the girl's hand, Kristoff ran to the waiting reindeer, instantly reading his concerned look, "Hold on Sven, I've got you."

Quickly undoing the harness, he pointed to a grand building standing before them, "Get to the cathedral! We can hide there."

The wall of clearing smoke shielding them from their hunters, the trio charged up the chapel steps, none of them daring to look back.

* * *

><p>It only took a couple of minutes for the smoke to clear, but that wasn't fast enough for a certain king.<p>

Hans's cold green eyes darted around the square, flashing like wildfires. In the few measly minutes they'd been unable to see through the haze, Elsa and her _friend_ had managed to escape, and he was far from happy. First of all, he now had to find some way of keeping her a secret, sticking to his word _and_ protecting her as the priest had instructed, all at the same time.

And then there was the ice harvester. That troll child was the closest he'd ever come to finding the trolls' hideout. They were close; so close he could almost smell them, and no matter what it took, he _would_ find them.

"I think we've lost him, sire," a guard foolishly remarked.

"_**NO WE HAVE NOT!**_" Hans screamed in the guard's face, scaring the living daylights out of him. Taking a step back, he turned his threatening gaze on the captain, "I want every one of your guards searching this kingdom with a fine toothcomb. I want him alive, chained in the dungeons at any cost. Do I make myself clear?"

Anna resisted the urge to swallow the lump in her throat. Like so many others, she also feared the king, only she'd been trained by her father to never let him see that fear. Instead, she just gave him a firm nod, "Yes, your Majesty. Alright men, you know your orders."

Saluting their captain, they began to search the streets.

Anna sighed in relief as the king began to walk away, but quickly tensed when she felt someone's eyes on her. Cautious not to make any sudden movements, she slowly turned around, just in time to see the cathedral's thick wooden doors closing.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Okay, so now we have a bit of an idea just how deep Hans's hatred for the trolls runs. But why **_**does**_** he hate them? I'd love to hear your thoughts on the matter. (;**


	5. A Troll Boy's Prayer

**Hey guys, I have a feeling you're really gonna like this chapter… I mean, let's face it: you can't have The Hunchback of Notre Dame without 'God Help the Outcasts', and you can't have Frozen without Kristoff singing... (; I have taken a little bit from one of the Frozen deleted scenes. Only a line, but I was struggling on how to get Anna and Kristoff into a fight...**

**MrAndersIversen: Believe me; this is just the beginning. One more chapter, and the secret behind Hans's hatred will be revealed. And when the truth comes out- oh wow... It's gonna be crazy... (;  
><strong>**CraigDogH: Don't worry; things are just getting started... ;)  
><strong>**Trekrider: Both great questions; questions I'll answer in this chapter... ;p  
><strong>**MysteryGirl7Freak: Okay, first of all, you're on the right track. One of those guesses is the first step to the whole story. Secondly, I agree, although I like both of them. :) Lastly, he won't call her feisty-pants this chapter, but he will in the future...**

**I have to say, I'm quite disappointed the last chapter didn't get more reviews... ): Either way, enjoy this chapter, and **_**please**_** let me know what you think.**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 5 ~ A Troll Boy's Prayer**

Kristoff sighed in relief, his hand resting on the closed cathedral doors, "I think we lost them."

Receiving no response, he turned around to his companion. She had backed herself into a pillar, and was eyeing him wearily. He could tell by the frightened look in her eyes that she was debating on whether or not she could trust him, and he wondered if she'd ever revealed her powers before.

"Elsa-" he started to say, taking a cautious step forward. However, it soon proved he wasn't cautious enough.

"Kristoff, please, just stay from me! Stay away!" she panicked, instinctively holding her hands up in defence. As she did, a swirl of icy magic shot from her hands, landing between his feet.

Elsa gasped in horror as it jumped to his boots, reaching up to his knees. Holding her hands close to her chest, she watched him look up as his initial shock wore off. "No..."

For a brief second, she glanced over his shoulder, before she turned and ran, small, salty snowflakes falling from her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm alright-" Kristoff called after her, but she quickly vanished from his sight. It was then he became aware of soft footsteps approaching from behind. Spinning around, he eyed the intruder, "You!"

Protective instincts kicked in, Sven lowered his head at the girl, threateningly pointing his antlers at her.

Anna gulped, stepping away from the animal, "Would you control your reindeer, please?"

Kristoff patted his friend's neck, seeing nothing wrong with his behaviour, "He doesn't take well to people who let others be senselessly tortured."

Anna pretended not to hear the hurtful remark, sporting the same proud stance she always did, "I should have you know that you're talking to Arendelle's Captain of the Guards."

"My apologies, _Captain_," he replied sarcastically, waving a hand in the air. "I'd bow, but-"

He paused, attempting to bend a leg, "- my pants are frozen..."

"Look, Christopher..."

"It's _Kristoff_!" the ice harvester snapped, his back tense.

"_Kristoff_-" she corrected herself, holding her hands up in defence. "Settle down, I'm _not_ here to arrest you."

"You're not?" he asked, clearly surprised.

Anna almost chuckled, "Of course not. I can't so long as you're in here."

At that, Kristoff slowly straightened, nodding for Sven to back away. Watching the captain suspiciously, he looked for some trace of dishonesty, "Then why _are_ you here?"

"I came to say 'thank you'," she replied simply. There was a brief pause, in which she received merely a confused look, before she explained, "As his Captain of the Guards, I see first-hand how cruel Hans can be. Today at the festival, it broke my heart to see what they did to that poor girl. You saved her life, so... Thank you."

A small smile tugged at his lips, "You're not at all like the other guards..."

"Good to know. I always liked being a girl," she replied jokingly, giving him a playful curtsy.

Sven beamed happily at the captain, leaving Kristoff in a fit of laughter. Feeling at ease with her, he smiled as she gently petted his childhood friend, "I'm glad. And uh... I'm sorry, about-"

"Don't worry about it," she chuckled, cutting him off. For a few precious moments they simply looked in each other's eyes, but their perfect moment was quickly ruined...

"Good work, Captain. Now, arrest him."

Anna didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"Claim sanctuary..." she hissed, desperate not to arrest an innocent man.

Instead, he just glared at her, "You tricked me."

"Captain _Anna_... I'm _waiting_..."

Anna turned to Hans, doing her best to keep a straight face, "I'm sorry, your Majesty. He claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do."

That wasn't an excuse the fuming king was about to take. "Then _**drag**_ him _outside_, and-"

"King Hans! You _will not_ touch him."

The voice was that of the priest. Walking up to the group, he placed a reassuring hand on the harvester's shoulder, "Don't worry. His Majesty learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church."

Kristoff nodded, and the priest turned back to Hans and the royal guard, "You have to go."

Obeying his wishes, Anna turned and led her guards back outside. Hans followed along behind; or at least that how he made it look... The moment Father Tom disappeared from sight, the cold-hearted king ducked behind a pillar, before creeping up to the ice harvester. Silently stepping out of the shadows, he grabbed the man by his collar, his gaze sharp as daggers.

"You think you've outwitted me," he whispered harshly. "But I'm a patient man, and trolls don't do well inside stone walls.

Kristoff was, like always, unfazed by the king's threats, "You don't scare me."

In response, his eyes grew colder and his grip stronger. He could tell this troll child was being difficult on purpose. Whoever he was, he must really care for the trolls, and Hans knew that if he cared for them, then _they_ must care for _him_, making him the perfect bait. If he could just get him out of this church, then he could find the trolls, and bribe them into doing exactly what he wanted...

Kristoff eyed the king's evil smirk, reading into his thoughts. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing. Just imagining you in the gallows with a rope around your neck."

His lies were in vain. Staring stare into the dark centres of his wicked green eyes, Kristoff lowered his voice to a soft, knowing whisper. "I know what you were imagining."

As much as he hated him, Hans had to admit: this guy was smart, making _his_ quest a whole lot harder. Matching the harvester's gaze, he whispered evilly, "Then tell me what I want to know..."

Kristoff turned up his nose, refusing to say a single word on the matter. Scowling at him, Hans let go of his collar, allowing him to tumble to the floor as he walked away, "You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set _one foot_ outside, and you're mine…"

With that, he stormed from the cathedral. He knew he was running out of time to find the trolls. If he didn't get to them soon, he might not get to them at all.

"Post a guard at every door," Hans ordered as he passed the captain, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"As you wish, your Majesty."

At Anna's command a bunch of guards walked off, surrounding the cathedral. Hans nodded in satisfaction. He wasn't about to lose that troll child.

As he turned, his eyes fell on an abandoned sled. "Is this his?"

"Yes, sire," a guard replied. "A villager saw him rescue his reindeer before disappearing into the cathedral."

"Burn it."

The guard looked to the captain, who regretfully gave him a nod of approval. Removing the candle from the sled's lamp, the guard held it to the polished wood. Hans stood aside, watching it burn. As did someone else...

* * *

><p>Kristoff watched the flames take hold. Throughout his life, he'd never really had many possessions. That sled was the only thing he'd actually bought with money he earned, and now it was burning to the ground.<p>

"But I just paid it off…" he wailed. Closing the door, the ice harvester sighed, letting his back slide down the thick wood. Sven watched him with a questioning look, and he knew exactly what was on his mind. "Now what? Everything we own was in that sleigh, even our carrots…"

Sven sat down beside him, the voice within his eyes softly reassuring, '_It'll be okay. I'm here._'

Chuckling softly, Kristoff offered his friend a grateful smile, gently stroking his head, "_Reindeers are better than people. Sven, don't you think that's true?_"

The reindeer smiled at him, and he lowered his voice as he sang the next part, "**_Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you... Every one of them's bad except you._**"

"Aww, thanks buddy," he said in his normal voice, ruffling the reindeer's fur. "_But people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think I'm right?_"

Lowering his voice again, he continued, "**_That's once again true, for all except you._**"

"_You got me; let's call it a night._"

"**_Good night._**"

"_Don't let the frostbite bite..._" Kristoff finished, his voice getting softer with every word, as the reindeer nuzzled his side. He hated that his best friend had to be stuck here because of him, but at least here he knew he was safe.

"Nice duet," a voice chuckled.

Both man and reindeer shot up in alarm, finding the priest in front of him.

Father Tom stepped forward, tickling Sven under the chin, "We normally don't allow animals in the cathedral, _but_ under the circumstances…"

The ice harvester sighed in relief, "Thank you. I'd never forgive myself if they hurt Sven…"

The priest nodded in understanding, sitting down beside him, "You don't trust people much, do you?"

"Why should I? In my _entire_ life, I can't remember one person who _hasn't_ stabbed me in the back in the end," Kristoff explained. "I've got Sven, and I've got the trolls. I don't need anyone else."

Father Tom shook his head slightly, "It'll take more than that to stop Hans..."

"Surely you saw what they did to that poor girl at the festival... She could have been killed!" Kristoff insisted, unable to think of what might have happened to Elsa if he hadn't been there. He gave an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his short blonde locks, "What's the point? No one out _there's_ going to help, _that's_ for sure..."

The priest shrugged, standing up, "Maybe not, but maybe there's someone in _here_ who _can_..."

With that, he walked away, but his words remained very much on the ice harvester's mind. The priest was right; he could never stop Hans's cruelty on his own. He might not trust people, but perhaps there was someone he could trust.

Resting his head against the door, he turned his gaze to the elaborate ceiling, "_I don't know if You can hear me, or if You're even there. I don't know if You would listen, to a troll boy's prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast. I shouldn't speak to You. Still, I hear Your name and wonder... Were You once an outcast too?_"

Kristoff pushed himself to his feet, as did Sven, and began walking through the chapel, "_God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they don't find on earth. God help this kingdom, we look to You still. God help the outcasts, or nobody will..._"

Throughout the cathedral, people stood and sat and walked with noses high, their hands together as they sang their prayers. Their prayers - prayers of wealth, fame, glory, love and blessings - filled the chapel walls, reaching for the ceiling, each filled with its own hint of pain and desperation.

It amazed him. He simply didn't understand how these people with so much to live for could be here asking for more, when there were others who didn't have one half as much. Why were they all so blind? Could none of them see what Hans was really like? He had the kingdom in the palm of his hand, and no one even knew just how deep his evil ran.

"_I ask for nothing - I can get by - but I know so many less lucky than I._" He wouldn't admit it, but he knew there were tears forming in his eyes. It hurt knowing that were so scared for their own safety that they would just stand on the sidelines and watch. "_Please help my family, the poor and downtrod. I thought we all were, the children of God..._"

Turning around, he stepped on a section of the floor bathed in coloured sunlight from the stained-glass window above. The breath-taking artwork showed a man in robes with outstretched arms, and Kristoff knew his prayer - unlike Elsa's pleas at the festival - wasn't being ignored.

"_God help the outcasts, children of God..._" he concluded, still staring at the window. Feeling Sven nudge him, he wrapped an arm around the reindeer's furry neck. They didn't have much – in fact, since Hans's burned their sled to the ground, they had nothing – but they _did_ have each other, and that was all they really needed.

The sound of footsteps caught their attention, and Kristoff turned around. At first, all he saw was shadow, but then a pale figured emerged. As she stepped into the light, he could see the hint of a smile on her lips, the look in her ice blue eyes telling him what she was thinking. '_She was safe..._'

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**For now… ;p I'm just kidding; I'm not that mean… (; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because next time, things will get **_**interesting**_**… Next chapter, I will reveal the truth behind Hans's hatred for the trolls… You DO NOT want to miss it…**


	6. The Truth in Our Lies

***high-pitched squeals* It's time! It's finally time to shed some light on Hans's hatred… I'm so excited! :D**

**CraigDogH: Glad you enjoyed it. (:  
><strong>**EndlessReign: Wow, really? Let's see what you think after this chapter... ;)  
><strong>**MrAndersIversen: And trust me, you'll love this one too... (;  
><strong>**MysteryGirl7Freak: If you think that's mean, just wait til you find out why he hates the trolls…  
><strong>**EllaPhaba: Yay! New reviewer! :) Thank you so much for the reviews, as well as your PMs. I am grateful for all the comments I get, but I never get enough people telling me what they think's gonna happen, so I loved hearing your thoughts.  
><strong>**Trekrider: Well, it looks like the wait is over... ;)**

**Okay, we did a little better comment-wise this chapter, but I think we can do better so I have THIS MESSAGE:**

**THIS IS IT!**

**By the time this chapter's over, you will know **_**exactly**_** why Hans hates the trolls, but the story doesn't end here. In the final 12 chapters, more than a few secrets await, including TWO MASSIVE BOMBSHELLS. So, please, **_**please**_** leave a review filled with all your thoughts and questions.**

**Will you unravel Arendelle's greatest mystery? Only time will tell…**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 6 ~ The Truth in Our Lies**

Her steps slow and shy, Elsa walked towards him. He'd risked so much for her; more than she thought anyone ever would. Perhaps Hans was wrong...

"I, uh, never got the chance to say..." she shrugged, giving him a small, grateful smile. "Thank you... for saving my life."

"You're welcome." Smiling back at her, he took a moment to look at her. She had taken off her cape, her platinum locks were neatly back in place, and her jade green gloves were once again restraining her powers. But what got to him most were her eyes. Now that the frightened tears had dried, he could see her inner life shining within her azure blue orbs. They were beautiful, and... _familiar_... as if somewhere in his vaguest memory - as crazy as it sounded - he remembered seeing them before, in his dreams...

"Still, it means a lot..."

Kristoff took a step towards her, avoiding her eyes, "I'm sorry for trapping you here. I would've helped you get home, but my first thought was to get you away from Hans..."

She giggled, a hand instinctively covering her mouth, "You didn't trap me at all. This _is_ my home."

The harvester looked at her in astonishment, "You live _here_?"

"Well, not '_here_ here'…" Elsa replied, then gestured towards the ceiling, "I live in the bell tower."

"Isn't it kinda cramped?"

A small smile tugging at her lips, she took a couple steps back, "Come with me."

Without a word, Kristoff and Sven followed the girl to the bottom of her stairwell. Naturally, Sven wanted to go first, but his hooves kept slipping on the cold, concrete stairs.

With a small chuckle, Kristoff carefully helped his friend up. But when they finally reached the bell tower, the harvester was left completely stunned. True, it wasn't very well lit, but he was amazed by the large bells that lined the extensive ceiling.

"Whoa..."

"It's a little drafty sometimes, but there's plenty of room, and I have added my own personal touch..." By now, Elsa had made her way over to the table across the room. Carefully removing the cloth, she revealed what was left of her ice kingdom, "They got a little... shaken up..."

Walking up to the table, Kristoff admired each carefully crafted piece. He'd always loved ice, but never had he seen anything quite like this.

"Now _that's_ _ice_... I might cry..."

He wasn't joking. As strange as it might seem to some people, tears were beginning to form in his eyes. She wasn't judging though; in fact, she thought it was kinda sweet…

"Do you like them?"

"They're beautiful. Did you really make all these with your powers?"

"Yeah... I've been doing it since I was 5," Elsa explained, subconsciously rubbing her hands together. "The wind-chimes are a little trickier. The pieces are made of fruit juice; that's what gives them their colour. So instead of just creating the ice like I do with the figurines, I have to squeeze out the juice, _then_ shape it into pieces of ice."

"You make it look so easy," Kristoff chuckled, gently fingering the wind-chimes coloured fragments. "They're just as beautiful as stained-glass...

Elsa blushed slightly, looking at the floor, "Uh, thank you…"

Sven wasn't paying attention; his gaze was still on the tiny ice sculptures. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided one little taste couldn't hurt…

"_**Sven!**_" Kristoff scolded, eyeing the reindeer and his guilty expression.

"No, no, it's fine," Elsa assured him. "I need to get rid of them anyway."

Confusion crossed his face. Why on Earth would she want to get rid of all her beautiful sculptures? "Why?"

"Hans has been grilling me about concealing my magic for years," Elsa explained, sadly allowing her ice kingdom to slowly melt. "He hates it when I use my powers..."

"He _**knows**_?!" he blurted, clearly extremely shocked.

"Well, yeah…" she shrugged. "He rescued me when I was just a baby…"

Kristoff was astonished. In all his nearly 21 years, he'd never once heard of Hans _helping_ someone with troll magic; the whole _idea_ of it was _absurd_. Something about it made his stomach churn, as if he could sense something cold in this so-called 'act of kindness'.

"How could someone as kind and gentle as you have been raised by someone as corrupt as him?"

"Well, it wasn't _just_ him. Father Tom has always treated me like a granddaughter, and Olaf's been supporting me ever since I built him when I was a kid."

Kristoff and Sven - who still had the figurine stuck to his tongue - gave her looks of complete confusion. The expressions on their faces made it clear they thought she was crazy.

"'_Built_' him?"

Elsa giggled, turning away from the gawking pair, "Olaf, come down here! I want you to meet someone."

For a moment, nothing happened, but soon enough, they could hear soft, hurried footsteps coming towards them, before a snow white face popped from the shadows, "Hello!"

Kristoff and Sven both jumped slightly, before the burly man turned to the girl beside him, "A _living_ snowman. Don't you think that's just a _little_ bit creepy?"

"Not at all," she chuckled. "Olaf, this is Kristoff and his reindeer Sven; they're the ones who rescued me at the festival."

"Nice to meet you," Olaf greeted cheerfully, eagerly shaking Kristoff's hand. "Thank you for saving Elsa."

"Um, you're welcome…" he replied somewhat hesitantly, not really sure what to say to the talking snowman.

Sven licked his lips, attempting to take a bite from the snowman's carrot nose. Olaf moved away just in time, and – blissfully clueless as he was – cooed at the animal's antics, "Aww, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose; I like you too!"

Elsa giggled, wrapping her arms around his small body, "Olaf's my best friend; he's always there whenever I need him."

"Okay, but even with Olaf, don't you get lonely?" Kristoff asked as she stood up.

"Maybe a little, sometimes..." Elsa admitted, before gesturing towards the rafters, "The bells keep me busy most of the time."

The harvester also looked up at the shining bells above their heads, "I never knew there were so many..."

"Um-hum, and I've memorized the names of each and every one," she announced proudly.

Kristoff continued to gaze at the bells, mainly the larger ones, "It's a wonder you haven't gone deaf living here all your life..."

"It's not as bad as you might think." A knowing twinkle formed in her eyes, "Besides, this place does have a few _wonders_ of its own..."

"What do you mean?"

Elsa didn't answer at first. Glancing at the clock across the room, a smile began to tug at the corners of her lips. Maybe this was one of those times when actions would speak louder than words…

"Let me show you…" she said softly, beckoning for him to follow.

Neither saying a word, she led him out onto the balcony. Climbing onto the stone railing, she slowly and carefully scaled up the roof tiles, frequently checking he was still behind her.

After a few minutes, they finally reached the top of the roof. Once both were safely seated, Elsa pointed off into the horizon, "Look…"

Kristoff followed her gaze, and immediately felt the air slipping from his lungs. The sun hung low in the sky, creating a glorious rainbow not only across the sky, but across the fjord as well.

"In all my life, I've never seen a sunset quite like this…" he breathed, his eyes never leaving the amazing scenery. "I'd love to have a view like this…"

"You and Sven are welcome to stay," she offered. "You _do_ have sanctuary…"

"But not freedom…" he sighed, shaking his head. "I've grown up living like the trolls, and trolls don't do well inside stone walls."

Elsa watched him with sympathetic eyes, and silence filled the space between them. It was hard to think of the words she should say. What _could_ she say? Perhaps she should just change the subject…

"So, the trolls are friends of yours?"

Kristoff gave a soft chuckle, and Elsa couldn't help but notice the loving twinkle in his eyes, "More like family... My parents died when I was very young, and the trolls took me in. My troll mum's father, Pabbie- he's what Hans would call the 'troll king'. He watches over all of us, but he's always seen me as his own grandson. That's why he lets me call him 'Grand Pabbie', and taught me how to use crystals for my own protection."

Elsa looked away when he finished, deeply confused by his words. For longer than she could remember, Hans had been telling her the trolls were cold. Heartless. Evil... But what they did for Kristoff - no one would do something like that if they had no goodness in their heart. So if the trolls weren't evil, why would Hans tell her otherwise?

Noticing her confused look, Kristoff placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"It's just," she replied, looking back towards him, "I thought they were supposed to be evil..."

"Of course you do. That's what Hans wants _everyone_ to believe..."

"But why? What does Hans have against the trolls anyway?"

Kristoff cocked his head to the side, clearly considering how to best answer the question, "It's not the trolls he has a problem with. It's their magic..."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow at his words, "Their magic?"

"Trolls are deeply tied to nature; the land as much a part of them as they are of it," he explained. "It's those bonds that give them their magic. Because of them, not only can they influence nature, they can read _off_ the land, and translate its secrets..."

"They can foresee the future," she clarified.

"Correct."

Elsa thought for a moment. So the trolls could read the future; wouldn't that be a good thing? They'd be able to help guide the kingdom down the right path, maybe even warn them of future enemies...

"That doesn't seem too bad..."

"It isn't really, unless you have a huge secret you want to keep..."

This sparked her interest. "Meaning...?"

A small smile tugged at his lips at her curiousity, "Let me ask you this: how much do you know about Arendelle's royal family?"

"Not much," Elsa admitted. "I know Hans is the king, and I'm pretty sure he's the only living member, but that's about it..."

"Well, he wasn't always the king," the harvester explained. "Years ago, before either of us were born, his older brother Andreas ruled the kingdom. You see, Hans was three years younger than Andreas, hence putting him second in line, but he always felt _he_ should take the crown. Andreas knew that back when they were just children, and promised him that after he'd had his turn, Hans would take over."

Elsa nodded, letting his words sink in, "Ok…"

"Well, roughly 4 years after Andreas was crowned king, Hans found a diary in his brother's room. Out of curiousity, Hans started reading it, and discovered that unknown to all, Andreas had a secret lover - a servant girl from the kingdom. Knowing his brother was in love made him uneasy, so he decided to keep an eye on what he was writing."

"And Andreas didn't know?"

"Never had a clue," Kristoff smirked, playfully nudging her arm. "From then on, whenever Andreas was tending to his duties as king, Hans would sneak into his room, dig out the diary, and read every new detail about his brother's mysterious sweetheart. Anyway, this went on for a couple months, but about a week before Andreas was supposed to be going to Corona for a meeting, Hans's worst fears were confirmed."

Elsa felt a burst of excitement pulsing through her veins. Something about the tone of his voice made her certain that it was something amazing, regardless of how her master took the news. "What? What happened?"

"According to the diary, by this point Andreas had decided that he couldn't live another moment without his lover, and was planning on asking her to be his bride the following night." The moment he finished the sentence, his mood seemed to change. All of a sudden, it was as if the last king's pending engagement was no longer a good thing… "Of course, this sent Hans into an official panic attack. He knew that if his brother married, and then went on to have children, he'd be pushed back in line, and his chances of becoming king would disappear."

Unease began to settle in her stomach. She was almost afraid of the answer she'd get, but still she slowly asked, "What did he do?"

"Something no one should _ever_ do to their brother," he replied, his voice now laced with sorrow. "He grabbed a cloak, went to a tavern that night, and hired two of the kingdom's worst criminals to pose as pirates."

Elsa gasped quietly, her hands slowly covering her mouth, shock and tears forming in her eyes.

"Two and a half weeks later, as the royal ship was nearing the Arendelle docks, the pair stormed the boat, demanding everything of value." Pausing to take a shaky breath, he added sadly, "When Andreas attempted to protect his crew, they turned on him. He died shortly after the ship docked…"

"No…" she breathed. The burly man beside her bowed his head, and Elsa felt icy tears rolling down her cheeks. The king's dark heart was no secret to her, but even _she_ couldn't believe he'd be willing to do something so evil… "I always knew he was corrupt and cold-hearted but… how could he murder his own _brother_?"

"I'll never understand it either…" Kristoff agreed. "All I know is that he was _extremely_ crafty about it. The two criminals were shot by guards on the boat, so neither of them could reveal the truth. No one knew about Andreas's lover, or Hans's desperation to be king, so no one had any reason to suspect him. He got away with the worst kind of betrayal, all the while getting exactly what he wanted…"

Elsa felt her heart break, not only for the late king, but also his sweetheart. They'd been so close to having everything they ever wanted. Then in a single moment, they were torn apart forever, and all those dreams were gone.

"What happened to the servant girl?"

"No one knows for sure. She disappeared one night and hasn't been seen since…"

She knew it wasn't his intention, but his words only deepened the pain in her heart. Only God could know the pain she must have felt; alone in the dark, her heart in tatters after the death of the love of her life… "That's horrible…"

"Indeed, but the story doesn't end there…"

Elsa looked up hopefully, and the harvester continued, "One month after Andreas's death, Grand Pabbie had a prophecy."

Looking away from the girl beside him, Kristoff stared out towards the Black Forest, knowing that somewhere in the night, his family was resting. His gaze never shifting, he repeated his adopted grandfather's words, "_Though King Andreas is Dead and Gone, in his __K__ingdom his __Royal Bl__ood lives on. In the __M__idst of the __B__rother's __Reign, t__he __St__rongest __S__trength will be __F__ound through __Pain. __Then the __S__ecrets will be __K__nown by __All, and__ the __T__rue __Heir__ of Arendelle will cause Hans to __Fall._"

Wiping away the last of her tears, she brushed the snowflakes from her lap, "I don't understand…"

"Neither did Hans," Kristoff shrugged, turning back to her. "The prophecy came to him in a dream, and troubled him for weeks. In hopes of gaining some sort of clue, Hans went back to his brother's diary. He discovered that Andreas had snuck out of the palace the night before he left for Corona, and had made an entry in the early hours of that morning; an entry that made his blood run cold…"

Elsa looked away, her gaze also turning to the distant forest as she thought back on the words of the prophecy. '_His royal blood_'… If Andreas was dead, that must mean a relative. '_The brother_' must be Hans, so clearly it didn't mean him. But Hans was Andreas's only living relative. If it wasn't talking about him, who _else_ could it be talking about?

"'_Heir_'…" she repeated the word. Why would _that_ be in there? "As in-"

In that instant, everything became clear. '_Heir_' meant descendent, which would explain the '_his royal blood_' thing, and if he wasn't in the castle that night, he was probably with his lover. Put those two things together, and that could _only_ mean _one_ thing…

She turned and, after receiving an expectant look from Kristoff, exclaimed, "- **child**!"

"Exactly!" Kristoff proclaimed, the same level of excitement in his voice. "When Hans read that entry in Andreas's diary, the prophecy instantly made sense. _Whoever_ and _wherever_ that servant girl was, she was pregnant with Andreas's child; a child destined to end his reign forever."

"So it's not the trolls he hates..." Elsa concluded. "It's what they know!"

"Precisely. Hans is _desperate_ to find the trolls, because he's certain that if he can just find their hideout, he can blackmail them into telling him _who_, and _where_, the child is. And over time, he's been getting more and more anxious, because he knows that with every week, every month, every year that goes by, his niece or nephew is getting older, and stronger."

"But if they know where the child is, can't they warn them about Hans?" she asked, but he just shook his head.

"Grand Pabbie once told me that '_sometimes the knowledge your past can disrupt your future_'," Kristoff explained. "The prophecy states that the only way for the child to gain the strength they need to defeat Hans is through pain, so it is _crucial_ that we let nature take its course. If we were to tell the child about Hans, it may mean that they'd never find the strength they'll need to fulfil their destiny."

Looking away, he gave a deep sigh. By the look on his face, it was clear just how deeply he understood the troll's words.

She gently placed a gloved hand on his shoulder, and he turned back to face her, concern clear in his eyes, "That's why Hans _mustn't_ find the trolls, because they would sooner die than they would endanger the lost royal… As would I…"

Elsa straightened slightly, shocked by his words. She understood that they were family to him, but still it amazed her the lengths he was willing to go through for them.

She wasn't quite sure why, but his words instantly brought her mother to mind. She'd grown up being told that the trolls plagued her with their evil magic, and that her mother disowned her to save her own skin. If that wasn't true, what really happened? Why was she left here? Why did her own _mother_ push her from her world?

Elsa looked away from her companion, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. And failing…

"You okay?"

"It's just…" She sniffed, brushing the cold water from her eyes, "My whole life, Hans has been telling me that he found me out in the snow one cold December night, after my '_cold-hearted_' mother abandoned me because of my '_troll magic_'. If the trolls aren't really as bad as he says, why didn't she want me?"

Kristoff felt his heart aching in his chest. He never knew his parents, but at least he knew they loved him.

"A very limited few know what Hans is _actually_ like. Most of the kingdom just blindly follows him because they've been tricked into thinking he actually cares," Kristoff explained after a long moment, carefully choosing his words. "She was probably just misguided – maybe even _blackmailed_ – by her family."

"Still, if it had been me, I would have fought to the death to protect my baby," she replied, adding slowly, "It hurts to think that maybe my mother didn't… didn't even _try_..."

"Elsa, look at me…" Reaching forward, Kristoff gently placed a finger under her chin, using it to tilt her head up. "We both know Hans isn't bound to his word. Having been given the chance to see how amazing you really are, I can _honestly_ say that I find it hard to believe your mother never loved you…"

Smiling tearfully, she searched his eyes for emotion, finding nothing but honesty, "You really think so?"

"Absolutely." Letting go of her chin, he took her hands in his, holding them tightly, "And as for Hans, you shouldn't let him control your life. You're a strong, bright woman with a beautiful gift, and you shouldn't let _anyone_ hold you down."

Elsa's smile grew brighter. She'd never known a kindness like this. And although she'd never admit it out loud, something about him seemed to ease the aching in her chest, as if she were finding a missing piece of herself…

Blushing ever-so-slightly, she looked up into the darkened sky. By now the sun had long set, leaving only large storm-clouds in the sky. Standing up, a look of determination burned proudly in her eyes, "Come on. I'm getting you out of here."

Kristoff looked at her, clearly surprised, "How?"

Elsa chuckled, "I might not have the best control over my magic, but when I'm _actually_ _**trying**_ to use it, I can control it pretty well."

"Are you sure about this?" he persisted, allowing her to help him to his feet.

"You saved my life. Now let me save yours."

He took a deep, ever-so-slightly nervous breath, then nodded for her to continue.

"Come on..." Gently tugging on his hand, she carefully guided him along the cathedral rooftop, back down to the balcony. After a minute or two, they were safely back inside the bell tower.

"Take Sven downstairs and wait by the back door. I'll be right there," Elsa instructed, pulling off her gloves.

Kristoff didn't argue, patting his reindeer friend's back, "Come on Sven."

The two made a run for the stairwell, the harvester helping his friend down each step.

Passing her gloves to the snowman beside her, she slowly walked – or rather strutted – towards the balcony, her back and shoulders slightly hunched. With every precisely timed step, the distant storm-clouds drew nearer, and her powers danced in her open palms.

Stepping onto the balcony, she slowly stretched her arms towards the sky. At that moment, snow began to fall, falling faster and faster with every second. Not two minutes later, a powerful blizzard swirled around the cathedral. Guards shouted against the roaring winds, abandoning their posts in search of shelter.

Once certain the storm would continue at least a few minutes without her aid, she hurried down the stairwell, finding Kristoff waiting at the back door. Slowly opening the door, she checked to make sure the coast was clear, then opened the door wider. "You'd better go. The storm won't last very long…"

A look of ecstasy on his face, Sven nuzzled her side, before bounding out the door and into the open air.

Kristoff, on the other hand, was a little more hesitant. His steps slow and hesitant, he stood in the doorway, staring out into the storm. Turning back, he looked at her with a sense of hope glowing warmly in her eyes, "Elsa, come with me. Leave this place."

Elsa sadly shook her head, subconsciously playing with the snowflake hanging from her neck, "No, Kristoff, I belong _here_, _alone_. Where I can be who I am... without hurting anybody…"

Kristoff sighed at his failed attempted. He might not be able to get her out, but he wasn't about to abandon her all together. "Alright, then I'll come to see you."

"Here? What about Hans?"

"I'll come after sunset."

Elsa still wasn't convinced. She'd lived with Hans for many years, so she of all people knew how unpredictable he could be. "I don't know... Are you gonna be okay?"

Unable to help a small smile, Kristoff gently placed a kiss on her cheek, "Don't worry about me."

For a moment, Elsa just stood there, completely dazed. She'd never really known what human contact felt like. True, Olaf loved giving her hugs, but he didn't count. And yes, there was the priest, but he _was_ like a grandfather to her, so he didn't _really_ count either. This was the first time someone from the world she was forbidden to be a part of had ever shown her such fearless compassion. She wasn't quite sure how to take it, but she knew that it wasn't a feeling she wanted to forget.

"Okay..."

Satisfied with her response, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a rectangular-shaped, peridot-coloured crystal, "I understand if you're not ready to leave the bell tower, but at least let me give you…"

Taking her hand, he gently dropped the crystal into her palm. It felt slightly warm against her cold skin, and had a strange, comforting freshness about it.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, admiring the gem's light green surface.

"It's an earth crystal," he explained. "If _you_ ever need sanctuary, this will lead the way."

Looking up at him, she offered him a small smile as she held the crystal to her chest, "Thank you."

Returning her smile, Kristoff climbed onto Sven's back. Glancing at her one last time, he patted the reindeer's neck, and the two rode off into the rapid snowfall.

Elsa stayed by the door for a moment, a small smile dancing at her lips as she gently touched her cheek, watching her new friend disappear into the crisp, cold blizzard.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**So Hans **_**isn't**_** the rightful king of Arendelle... It's actually kinda scandalous, don't you think? I think we all know one thing though: Kristoff's escape is **_**not**_** gonna be welcome news... ;)**

**Like I said before, please review. I want to hear every detail of your reactions to this chapter…**


	7. Storm's A-Brewin'

**I'm back… ;) So, how's everyone been recovering from the bombshell last chapter?**

**Saki-Rose Chan: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. (: And FYI, I am still working on TtLA; it's just hard finding time…  
><strong>**CraigDogH: Glad to see your enthusiasm.  
><strong>**EllaPhaba: You've 'got it', have you? ;) Well I guess we'll have to wait and see…  
><strong>**Hand271992: Wow, really? Thanks :)  
><strong>**MrAndersIversen: And you wonder why I always look forward to your reviews… Thank you for always being so supportive of my work. :)  
><strong>**Trekrider: Let's just see what happens…  
><strong>**MysteryGirl7Freak: Exciting, isn't it… (;  
><strong>**DisneyMan: I know, I'm enjoying the Elsa/Kristoff bits too… :)  
><strong>**EndlessReign: Interesting guess… Let's push ahead then.**

**Ok, so a few of you seem to be having the same thoughts… No clues yet though; everything will be revealed in good time. ;)**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 7 ~ Storm's A-Brewin'**

Hidden behind a stone pillar, Anna watched in silence as the platinum blonde pulled the back door of the cathedral shut. She hated having to imprison Kristoff in this huge cathedral; thankfully he had someone brave enough to free him.

Noticing the young bell ringer walking away, she took a step towards the girl, her heeled boots clicking on the tiled floor. The girl came to an abrupt stop as she turned around, and the captain cringed.

"Who's there?" Elsa demanded nervously, her azure blue eyes frantically searching the shadows. "Show yourself."

Regaining her composure, Anna stepped forward, letting the cloak of darkness slip from her shoulders. Her eyes widening in fear, she stumbled back, darting towards the cathedral's spiral staircase.

"Elsa!"

Ignoring the sound of her own name, Elsa raced up the stairwell, fleeing to the sound, secure safety of her bell tower, her fists clenched to restrain her powers.

"Elsa!"

The voice echoed from the stairwell. Spinning around, Elsa watched the young captain enter the bell tower. _Her_ bell tower…

"Wait, please!"

Recovering from the initial shook, she shot some ice at the floor in front of the red-haired teen, "Stay away!"

Anna dodged the blast with ease, performing a perfect forwards-roll before spinning back to her feet, "Look, I just want to talk to you-"

"Sanctuary! Get out!"

Again, Anna didn't leave. With an upwards swipe of her arm, Elsa forged a huge clump of ice in front of her, separating her and the captain. Using all the magic she could muster, she pushed the block of ice across the bell tower's wooden floor, ushering the captain back towards the top of the stairwell.

Pushing herself off the ground, the captain leapt out from behind the ice block, holding her hands up in defence, "I mean him no harm..."

Not quite believing her, Elsa slowly stood upright, allowing her back to straighten in a threatening manner, "I _strongly_ advise that you _get_ **out**. Surely Hans has told you how dangerous I am..."

Anna scoffed softly, rolling her eyes at the idea, "Elsa, you're not dangerous, and you're _most_ _certainly_ not the monster they fear you are..."

The frightened girl stood in shock, subconsciously loosening up. The girl is front of her was the Captain of the Royal Guard, a good three years younger than her, and had seen first hand what she was capable of. And yet, still she stood there without the slightest trace of fear. Was this something _else_ Hans had lied about?

Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked away for a brief moment, "Either way, you should probably go. You're not safe here..."

"Alright, I'll go," the captain replied calmly. "All I ask is this... Tell Kristoff that I didn't mean to trap him here. All I wanted was to thank him for saving you, but when Hans showed up it was the only way I could save his life..."

Elsa's face softened. She might not know much about the outside world, but she could see the gentle, honest nature that lived within her heart. She might work for Hans, but she at least could be trusted…

"Alright..."

"Thank you." Satisfied with the answer, Anna started walking away, but stopped to look back when she reached the top of the stairwell, "One more thing... Tell Kristoff, he's very lucky."

"Why?"

Anna smiled, "He has a friend like you."

With that, she made her way down the spiral staircase, leaving the sheltered girl stunned.

* * *

><p>Far from the cathedral, King Hans paced the familiar floors of the Palace Library. Even then, at well past two in the morning, sleep continued to evade him. His mind was plagued with thoughts of the trolls, as well as that stubborn, good-for-nothing troll child. This was by far the closest lead he'd ever had, and he simply <em>couldn't<em> lose it.

Hans sighed, turning to face his brother's portrait. He knew nothing about the lost royal, but he did know one thing; in just a couple short days, his niece or nephew would be roughly 21 years old, and surely it wouldn't be long before they came knocking.

His thoughts were interrupted by a desperate knock at the door, and he quickly composed himself, "Enter."

The door opened, and Kai appeared in the doorway. However, he refused to enter the room, a look of terror consuming his almond-coloured eyes.

"Well…?" Hans urged, his tone dripping with frustration.

"I just received word from Captain Anna. Your Majesty…" the servant gulped, hesitantly concluding, "The ice harvester's escaped…"

"_**WHAT?!**_" the king fumed, dark, angry flames burning within his cold green eyes.

The desperate urge to flee – or at least hide himself – overtook the servant, but he stood his ground, fearful what would happen if he didn't, "She and her men searched the entire cathedral; he's gone…"

Hans glared at him, his gaze sharp and pointed like newly forged draggers. Somewhere deep inside he knew that the man had nothing to do with the issue, but he needed someone to take it out on, and unfortunately for the servant, he was that someone.

"Have the captain and her guards meet me in the morning. Now get out!"

Kai wasted no time in leaving, and the cold-hearted king was again left alone in the dark. His pure, black hatred boiling over, he slammed a tight fist down on a nearby table, creating a small dent in the thick wood. "_**IDIOTS!**_"

Turning back to the painting, he pointed an accusing finger at the man as he glared into his chocolate brown eyes, "Just couldn't wait, could you? Just _had_ to go and spread your wretched blood before I could get rid of you..."

Of course, the painting didn't answer. But in his madness, he took its silence as a mocking gesture from his late brother.

"Mark- my- words, _Andreas_, my reign _**isn't**_ over, not by a long shot," the corrupt king hissed evilly. "I'll frighten Elsa into freezing the whole kingdom if I have to, but I _**will**_ find your child, and then I'll give you two a _little_ _**family**_ _reunion_..."

* * *

><p>In the hours that passed after helping Kristoff escape, the beautiful young bell ringer's confined world seemed to move at a snail's pace, so much so that Olaf had to remind her to ring the bells every hour.<p>

Heaving a heavy sigh, Elsa walked out onto the balcony, not noticing her loyal friend's eyes on her. The sky – despite still being littered with large storm clouds – had noticeably paled, and she could just make out a few small beams of light reaching out over the horizon. The sky seemingly recognizing her presence, soft white snow fluttered from the clouds, falling down to meet the kingdom's floor.

Elsa watched the gentle snowfall, softly singing out to the twilight, "_Snowflakes fall on the kingdom tonight, but my prison goes unseen._"

"_A fortress of isolation-_" Looking over her shoulder, she stole a glance at her silent bell tower, her head drooping as she turned back to the sky, "_- and it looks like I'm the Queen…_"

The winds themselves howled, pained by her sorrow.

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in; Heaven knows I've tried…_" Pulling off her gloves, Elsa held them in one hand as she leaned against the edge of balcony, her master's constant demands not far from her mind.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be… __Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…_" she cried out, allowing her hands to slide along the stone railing. Standing upright, she held out her open hands, letting the wind steal her gloves and carry them into the twilight, "_Well now they know…_"

"_Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back any more…_" Delicate snowflakes formed in her outstretched hands, dancing away on the winds that blew through the streets of Arendelle, eventually fluttering to the ground. "_Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door…_"

"_I don't care what they're going to say…_" Finally shaking off the emotional chains that held her back for nearly 21 years, she let her magic burst from her fingertips, sprinkling snowflakes over the kingdom rooftops. "_Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway…_"

Tightly gripping the stone railing, she leaned as far as she could over the edge of the balcony, so that she was looking straight down at the kingdom below, "_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all…_"

Bolting upright so fast she almost made herself dizzy, she raced inside, sitting down at the wooden table.

"_It's time to see what I can do - to test the limits and break through._" As she swept her hands across the table, the thick dirty tablecloth transformed into a shimmering blue fabric as thin and elegant as gossamer. Tapping on end of the table, she created a thin piece ice and slowly raised her hands, allowing it to shape itself to match the grand cathedral, "_No right, no wrong, no rules for me; I'm __**free**__!_"

"_Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky…_" In each hand, a block of solid ice formed, each molding itself into an intricate figurine. She set one – the one made to look like her – on the table, but held on to the other, smiling at the brave, handsome face of her friend and saviour, "_Let it go, let it go, you'll __**never**__ see me cry…_"

"_Here I stand and here I'll stay…_" Placing Kristoff's figure beside her own, she stood up, looking around the room. It was still so plain. A smile soon tugged at her lips, an idea forming in her spinning mind, "_Let the storm rage on…_"

Running to the centre of the room, Elsa moved her hands round in a circle, creating a ball of ice blue light in front of her. Continuing the action for a few moments, she let the ball get bigger and bigger, before finally throwing it high above her head. The moment it hit the ceiling, the ball of light exploded, dispersing icy magic in all directions.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground…_"

Frost rippled across every beam, finding its way to every one of the cathedral's prized bells.

"_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around…_"

Soundlessly spreading over the smooth, polished metal, the frost crafted elegant patterns on each of the bells, similar to the traditional designs the young bell ringer had seen the people of Arendelle use time and time again.

The sight was beautiful in Elsa's eyes. Kristoff was right; her powers _were_ a gift, a gift she was fully entitled to use. No longer would she allow her corrupt master to hold her back, regardless of his social status.

"_And one thought crystallises like an icy blast… I'm __**never**__ going back; the __**past**__ is in the __**past**__!_" Reaching back behind her head, she ripped her hair from the perfect hairstyle she put so much effort into that morning. Every pin that once held back her platinum locks fell to the floor – some slipping through the gaps in the wooden floorboards – her thick braid falling over her left shoulder as she brushed her hands over her hair, small snowflakes dotting throughout the soft strands.

"_Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn…_" Flicking magic up her skirt, she almost strutted towards the balcony. Morning sunlight flooded into bell tower, travelling up her dress in synchrony with her ice powers. When the magic faded, her jade green gown had been replaced with a beautiful light blue dress made entirely from icy fabric, and her shoes were now slippers made of blue transparent ice. All that remained of her previous outfit was her gold and ruby snowflake pendant, which hung proudly from her neck.

"_Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is __**gone**__!_" Elsa twirled on the spot as she stepped onto the balcony. The rising sun had painted the lingering snow clouds with magnificent shades of pink, orange and purple, just for her. "_**Here**__ I stand in the __**light**__ of __**day**__! Let the storm rage __**on**__! The cold never bothered me anyway…_"

High above the kingdom, the sky rumbled in excitement, the morning light growing dim as the storm clouds began to knit together. Elsa smiled, almost sensing the brewing snowfall. At last feeling free in her own soul, she turned her back on the glorious kingdom, walking back into her bell tower, seeing no longer a prison, but instead a beautiful ice palace.

"_Whoa_... Elsa…"

A familiar voice broke her thoughts, and she turned to see a certain snowman behind her.

"You look... _different_," Olaf breathed in awe, quickly adding, "It's a good different, and this place- it's amazing!"

Elsa gave a soft chuckle, looking down at her exposed hands, "All those years of keeping it in... I never knew I was capable of all... _this_!"

"So..." the snowman started, moving to stand in front of her as she knelt down on the floor. "Does this mean you're done with the gloves?"

"Absolutely, and I promise you Olaf, I am _never_ going back..." she replied, hugging him close.

Unnoticed by the girl and her snowman, a figure cloaked in shadow listened from the stairwell. A small smile tugged at his lips. All her life, he'd prayed that God would one day free her from the emotional clutches of her corrupted master.

Taking one last look at the relieved smile on her face, the figure turned, and the priest made his way back down to the cathedral.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

***o* Wow… Hans sounds so **_**evil**_** in this chapter! Did I **_**actually**_** write that? But yeah, I'm happy with this chapter. So much drama… ;) And oh my Disney- that Let It Go scene! I spent so much time on that scene and I could not be happier with it!**

**Anyway, keep the reviews and guesses coming. :)**


	8. Searching Through the Blizzard

**Hey guys. :) I know after the last chapter you're all looking forward to seeing what everyone is up to. I finished this at the same time as the last chapter, but I wanted to give it to you guys as a Christmas present for my friends and followers… :)**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Yeah... I think I've gone a little OOC with Hans, but personally, I think I kinda needs to be. This story needs a Frollo figure rather than a Hans figure... Thanks though :)  
><strong>**CraigDogH: Of course I did. You can't have Frozen without Let It Go. ;) As for Hans, as much as I would love for Hans to have a villain song, I can't think of one that would fit. If you can though I'd be more than happy to think about it...  
><strong>**Hand271992: Thanks for your support. (:  
><strong>**MrAndersIversen: You always make me feel so special with your reviews. Thank you once again, and I'm looking forward to April. :)  
><strong>**EllaPhaba: It was a pain to write, but I absolutely love it! (:  
><strong>**ThePizzadude93: Glad you're so enthusiastic. ;)  
><strong>**Trekrider: Elsa's part will come, but first…**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 8 ~ Searching Through the Blizzard**

Grey clouds hung over Arendelle that morning, and the kingdom was strangely quiet, the streets empty and lifeless. It was the kind of eerie stillness that only occurred before a deadly storm, and it gave most the uncomfortable sense that a deadly storm was indeed brewing...

In the square outside the grand cathedral, Captain Anna of Arendelle stood with her royal guards, awaiting their orders. There was no denying Hans was unamused, but only time would tell just how angry he was…

The sound of horse shoes rumbled against the cobbled streets, and Anna quickly turned to her guards, "Attention!"

Jumping into their lines, each guard stood still, slightly fearful of the king's appearance. Not a moment later, Hans rode up to them on Sitron, grinding the tan fjord horse to a halt.

"Good morning, your Majesty," the captain greeted warmly, offering him her best curtsy.

Most mornings, Hans would take pleasure in testing her balance, but right now he couldn't be bothered. Slowly dismounting his horse, he groaned from exhaustion, attempting to gain some sort of balance.

"Are you alright, sire?" Anna asked, standing upright without thinking.

"I'm fine. Just had a bit of a rough night..."

'_Rough night_' was an understatement. All night, he'd been tossing and turning, plagued with worry. And when he finally _did_ sleep, it was all nightmares about Andreas and the trolls.

Anna saw the distracted look in his eyes, but decided not to question him. Instead, she hesitantly changed the subject, "I see. Your orders, your Majesty?"

"Find the troll child," he demanded, his voice dripping with pure, black hatred. "I _want_ him _**alive**_…"

* * *

><p><em>In that moment, though nobody knew it at first, the kingdom of Arendelle would never be the same. November 30th would forever be remembered by the sheer havoc the corrupt king's wrath would unleash. In the hours that followed, the once content villagers watched the king lead his guards through every house, shop and street their beautiful kingdom held.<em>

_For the first time in both his reign and history itself, the kingdom began to see the true wicked soul that harboured beneath his handsome form and charismatic charm. Many claimed he'd merely lost his mind, but just before sundown, beneath a blood red sky, the extent of his darkness would be revealed..._

* * *

><p>The snow seemed to glow a hellish red beneath the blood-like sunset, unsettling those in its light. Hans had led his army high into the mountains of Arendelle, the ice harvesting grounds locked in his sight.<p>

Pausing from their work, the large men mumbled uneasily amongst themselves. The royal guards also stood together - mostly because they weren't used to the bitter cold - as they waited outside the hut of the head-ice harvester. Two of them held torches, although the small, flickering flames did little to warm them up.

Inside the hut, Captain Anna stood in silence by the door, watching her corrupt king interrogate the head-ice harvester.

"The troll child is an ice harvester, therefore he must work for _you_..." Hans hissed at the man. "Now, where is he?"

"I don't know where Kristoff is, your Majesty. I haven't seen for seen him in two days..."

"What about the festival?"

"I didn't go to the festival. Our newborn is sick, so I was here the whole time," the head-harvester explained, stealing a glance at his newborn baby boy. "I swear to you, King Hans, I know nothing of his whereabouts."

Anna felt her heart break for the man and his wife, but Hans felt nothing but growing irritation, "Come now, you're his _**boss**_. You _must_ know where he lives..."

"He never gave me an address. Please, have mercy, your Majesty..."

Hans turned his nose up at the man. _Mercy_? Not likely... If he would not co-operate, then he would pay dearly for his silence.

"Very well," he muttered, moving towards the front door. "I am placing you and your family under house arrest. If what you say is true and you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear."

"But we _are_ innocent!" the man cried after the retreating figure as his wife stepped nearer, their young daughter by her side and their sick baby boy in her arms.

Ignoring the man's desperate pleas, Hans walked out of the hut with the captain right behind him. Picking up a stray tree branch, he lodged it across the door, locking the family inside.

Anna had seen Hans do some crazy things in her time, but his next words surprised even her: "Burn it."

"_**What?!**_" she exclaimed. "_Why?_"

"He is guilty of withholding evidence, and must pay for this insolence." By the tone of his voice, it was frighteningly obvious that he was adamant this was - albeit sick and twisted - justice. Taking a torch from one of the guards, he held it out to her, "Until it smoulders..."

Anna took a couple steps back, blatantly refusing to take the torch, "Your _Majesty_, I was _not_ trained to _**murder**_ the innocent."

"But you _were_ trained to _follow __**orders**_..." he snapped back. "Now, for the last time, _burn it!_"

Giving him a stone cold glare that could almost challenge his own, she took the torch, throwing it into a patch of icy water nearby, "_**NO.**_"

This act of defiance pushed Hans over the edge, "_Insolent __**coward**__!_"

Snatching the second torch from the guard holding it, he threw it at the hut. Both the guards and harvesters alike gazed in horror as fire swept across every wooden beam. The sounds of the infant's sickly screams rang out against the roaring fire, and the captain jumped into action. Grabbing an abandoned icepick from the ground, she thrust it through the small glass window and dove into the burning building. Not 10 seconds later, the door burst from its hinges, and back out she ran with the man and his wife right behind her, the child and infant clutched tightly to her chest.

Once away from the blaze, Anna turned back to the couple, handing them their children, "Here you are..."

"Oh, thank you Captain Anna!" the woman cried, holding her baby close.

"We are forever in your debt, Captain," the man added, resting their daughter on his shoulders.

Anna smiled as she watched them walk away, until the uneasy feeling that she was being glared at grew in the pit of her stomach. Turning around, she was met with the king's haunting green eyes; dark and cold, yet glowing like the anger fire behind them.

"_Captain Anna_, I hereby charge you guilty of insubordination, and sentence you to death." The king spoke darkly, but her stance didn't falter. "Doesn't matter though... I never believed a teenage girl should be captain anyway..."

"_You_ wouldn't."

A wicked smirk crossed his face as he threw her to the ground, and he narrowed his dark eyes as he stepped away from the soon-to-be ex-captain, "Shoot her."

Each of the guards stood where they were, glancing between each other, and never once did any of them shift their grip on their crossbow. They knew he was their superior commander, and they had all learnt not to mess with him, but none of them wanted to be the one who'd forever be known as the guard who killed their beloved captain.

"Well...? Get on with it! Shoot her!" the king demanded. Again met with silence, he decided to take matters into his own hands, "Fine, I'll do it myself!"

Moving towards the nearest guard, he harshly snatched his crossbow, looking back to the captain, who was up on her feet and running for her life across the sheet of ice.

Just as he was about to shoot, a set of large icicles hanging from a nearby cliffside caught his eye. Focusing his gaze on the cliffside, he took aim, then shot.

The moment the arrow hit the ice, all the icicles fell, slicing into the ice sheet like draggers. Large cracks rippled across the ice, reaching the captain far quicker than any human ever could. With one final, terrified scream, the girl fell into the bitterly cold waters below, vanishing from sight.

Satisfied that the former captain had been efficiently disposed of, the king mounted his horse, glancing across his royal guard as the ice harvesters tried to put out the fire before it ruined their hard work.

"Move out. We'll head back to the kingdom and continue our search there."

Still in shock, the guards silently obeyed, but one dared to ask, albeit timidly, "Shouldn't we try to retrieve the body for her family?"

"Leave her," the king immediately retorted, causing the guard's head to sink closer to his shoulders. "Let the traitor _rot_ in her watery _grave_…"

With a jog of his reigns, Hans urged his horse back down the mountain path, the guards reluctantly following suit. But unnoticed by them all, a burly blonde figure watched on from the shadows, like he had since the moment the king and his men - plus the good-hearted captain - had arrived.

The moment they vanished from sight, Kristoff dashed out from the inky darkness, running towards the ruptured ice sheet and diving straight in after the captain. The icy water stung like a thousand needles in his skin, but the monstrous levels of adrenaline coursing through his veins helped him stay focused on his ever-sinking target.

Finally managing to pull her unconscious body against his chest, he darted back to the surface like a bolt of lightning. Breaking through the surface with a loud gasp, he crawled back onto the ice, using Sven's antlers to pull them both out. His soaked muscles were shaking from the bitter temperatures, but he forced himself to ignore them as he climbed onto the reindeer's back.

"Sven, we've gotta get her to the cathedral."

Snorting in understanding, Sven took off at full speed, racing back into the peril that was the kingdom of Arendelle…

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**DUN-DUN-DAAAAAA... Wow, what a cliffhanger! Sorry for cutting it off here guys, but this was the best place for me to end the chapter... I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas…**

**Next chapter, other than obvious, not that much to explain... But **_**do not skip it!**_** Chapter 10, havoc will take on a new meaning when Elsa confronts Hans about his fatal quest to become, and stay, king. You don't want to miss it... ;)**


	9. Forfeit of a Fragile Heart

**Hey guys. :) Great to see you again… So, we had another huge cliff-hanger last chapter, so I can bet you're all anxious to keep reading. Well then, enjoy this chapter…**

**Guest: I know, it's been ages since I watched that movie… ;)  
><strong>**Trekrider: *blush* Thank you. (:  
><strong>**MysteryGirl7Freak: He's one of my favourites too. (;  
><strong>**EllaPhaba: As always, I appreciate your enthusiasm. It will be interest to see how you take the uh... **_**final**_** chapters… ;)  
><strong>**MrAndersIversen: Many thanks, once again. (:**

**Had hoped for a few more reviews, but thank you five for the ones I did get…**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 9 ~ Forfeit of a Fragile Heart**

Night had fallen over Arendelle, a bitter chill blanketing the Norwegian kingdom. Most of the villagers had retreated into the comfort of their homes, while those unfortunate enough to have felt the full force of the dark king's anger were left to roam the streets, pleading their luckier neighbours for shelter.

But on this historic night, one villager did not sleep, nor did he search for somewhere to spend the night. Straddling his trusted reindeer, Kristoff raced through the snow-covered forest that neighboured the kingdom's small village, clutching the frozen, near-lifeless body of the captain close to his chest.

It's almost amazed him how quickly the world seemed to speed past him. Sure, he and Sven loved to go fast, so it wasn't anything they weren't used to, but each tree they passed was nothing more than a blur of shadowy bark and dark foliage.

His breathing surprisingly heavy – considering he wasn't the one running – Kristoff cast a glance at the young redhead lying in his arms. Her warm blue eyes were still closed and she had yet to regain consciousness, but in the pale light provided by the scarce moonbeams that managed to filter through the dark storm clouds above, he was just able to see her small frame tremble.

Reaching the hand that wasn't supporting her to his head, he pulled off his beanie, carefully placing it on her head, "Just hang in there…"

Looking back up, he saw the cathedral appear in the distance, urging his friend on, "Come on buddy, faster!"

Ignoring the burning in his legs, Sven pushed himself, knowing they were running out of time…

* * *

><p>Sheltered in the warmth of the throne room, Hans sat quietly on his throne, but he was far from at peace. After arriving back at the castle, Hans had gone to get some dinner, and sent the guards back out for another search of the town. But that was over an hour ago, and he hadn't heard a thing since.<p>

Pushing himself to his feet, he started pacing circles into the floor. The stress was killing him. If he didn't find the trolls soon, his reign would be over for sure. Painstaking as it was, he simply _had_ to find the trolls.

A feeling that somewhat resembled relief washed over him as someone knocked on the door. Calling them in, Hans watched as two tired guards trudged in, holding themselves as high as they were capable of.

"Well? Anything?"

The guards shook their heads, one of them replying, "No, your Majesty. We searched everywhere, but there's still no sign of the ice harvester."

Hans looked away in thought, bewildered and angry, "I had guards stationed at every door... There was no _way_ he could have escaped..."

"We still have no idea how he did it, your Majesty," one of the guards remarked, the other adding, "Yeah, _no one_ could see through that blizzard..."

The second guard's words caught the king's attention, and he looked up in surprise, "What blizzard?"

"Last night, we were standing by our posts as ordered, when this _massive_ blizzard swept through," the guard explained. "We tried to take shelter in the cathedral but it blew us right into the next street."

Hans shook his head in disbelief, "That's impossible. A blizzard can't just appear out of nowhere all by itself..."

Somewhere off in the distance, the low clangs of church bells caught his attention, and the pieces clicked together in his mind. The last time he saw Kristoff was after he rescued Elsa at the Winter Festival. And no, a blizzard couldn't just appear out of nowhere all by itself, but with a little prompting from a certain bell ringer…

"Unless..."

* * *

><p>Ringing the bells had never been so easy. Her feet - for once - planted firmly on the ground, Elsa stood at the centre of the bell tower, shooting timely blasts of icy magic at the specific bells above. Each hit resulted in a low clang, no different from the sounds they usually made.<p>

Once her hourly job was done, she made her way out to the balcony, where Olaf stood watching the bruised and battered kingdom below from the balcony's stone railing.

"Any sign of him?" she asked nervously, laying her hands down beside the snowman.

"Nope, not yet," he replied, immediately adding, "But that doesn't mean we should fear the worst..."

The young bell ringer sighed, turning her back to the kingdom below, "Olaf, he could be anywhere; in the mountains, in the dungeon, in the gallows.. What are we gonna do?"

"Elsa, look. Kristoff's smarter and stronger than people might think - he'd have to be to stand up to Hans the way he did. I'm sure he's well out of harm's way by now."

"You really think so?"

"Just wait and see, Elsa…" he reassured her, placing a stick hand on her shoulder. "As soon as things cool off, he'll be back, riding into town like a valiant, pungent reindeer King!"

Elsa chuckled at the quirky simile, feeling a tender warmth rise to her cheeks, "What makes you so sure?"

Olaf offered her a gentle, knowing smile, "I see it in his eyes. The two of you share a bond that no one can understand, or- Wait, hang on, I'm gettin' something..."

Reaching under the railing, the snowman grabbed a random icicle, biting off its pointed end and holding it to his right eye like a make-shift telescope. After a moment, he gave an excited gasp, beaming happily, "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way!"

Elsa immediately spun around, following his gaze, "They are?"

At that moment, the shape of a man and reindeer appeared in the darkness. She could vaguely make out some sort of bundle in his arms, but she paid no heed to it. Dashing back inside, she took a moment to move the non-existent creases out of her dress before hastily making her way down the cathedral's spiral staircase.

Upon exiting the stairwell, Elsa looked towards the cathedral's grand front doors, smiling as Kristoff emerged from the shadows. Had she not been so relieved, she would have noticed Sven behind him, but in this case she failed to do so.

"Kristoff!" Her sheer joy taking hold, she ran to meet him as he walked towards her, enveloping him in a tight hug. "I knew you'd come back..."

"I see you took my advice..." Kristoff returned the hug before stepping back, gesturing to her new dress. "Look at you... You're beautiful..."

Elsa felt her usually pale skin turn an unnatural shade of pink, and forced herself to look away, "Thank you..."

Kristoff's expression turned serious, and he gently took her hands, "Elsa, you've done so much for me already, and I can't thank you enough, but I must ask for your help one more time..."

"Of course, anything..."

As the words left her lips, she noticed Sven emerge from the shadows, the body of a certain, unconscious redhead carefully draped on his back.

Her smile fading into a look of confusion, she watched Kristoff move towards the reindeer, carefully scooping the captain into his arms, "This is Anna. She publicly disobeyed Hans, as I did. She'll die if we don't get her warmed up soon."

Elsa shifted awkwardly on her feet, unsure of why his concern over the girl made her stomach churn into an uncomfortable knot. Shaking off the feeling, she backed up towards the stairwell, "This way..."

Turning her back to them, the girl made her way up to the comforting familiarity of her life-long safe haven, but the never-shifting feeling of the ice harvester's presence behind her made frost dance on the palms of her hands. The young captain was unconscious, so why on Earth did she feel so threatened by her?

As they exited the top of the stairwell, Elsa vaguely noticed Kristoff and Sven stop momentarily to take in the wintery scenery, but she continued onwards to a shadowy corner hidden from the stairwell.

"You can lay her here," the platinum blonde told the ice harvester as she stepped aside, motioning to the worn mattress that had for years served as her bed. "If Hans does come up, he won't see her here."

Nodding slightly in recognitions, Kristoff stooped down to his knees beside the make-shift bed, carefully laying down the wounded captain. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his fire crystal, proceeding to slowly wave it over the girl's body.

For a minute or two, all eyes – human, reindeer and snowman – watched in silence as a soft amber mist leaked from the gem and settled on Anna's skin. But then, with a soft moan, she began to come to, noticing Kristoff's form seated beside her.

"Kristoff? Wha- what-"

"You fell through the ice after rescuing those harvesters," Kristoff explained, a relieved smile playing at his lips.

Laying her forearms down either side of her body, she attempted to push herself up, but quickly found she didn't have the strength.

"Whoa, whoa… Slow down, feisty-pants…" Kristoff hushed her, gently pushing her back down. "We need to warm you up first..."

Deciding not to fight him, Anna let herself relax under the wave of warmth that slowly swept across her body.

"That family owes you their lives…" the ice harvester continued a few minutes later, slowly pulling the fire crystal away from her weak form. "Thank you."

The girl attempted a chuckle, shrugging slightly as he put the amber gem away, "It was nothing…"

"'_Nothing'_? Anna, you're a hero!" Kristoff smiled, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I could kiss you…"

Elsa's delicate eyebrows shot up at a speed that could to that of sound, and she watched in shock as the pair froze, both realising what he'd just said.

"I could… I mean I'd like to. I'd- may I? We me- _may_ we?" the harvester stammered nervously, inwardly slapping himself for digging his own grave.

His ranting was stopped by a weak giggle, and the feeling of two of Anna's fingers pressed against his lips.

"We may…" she smiled softly.

Returning her soft smile, Kristoff carefully cupped the back of her neck, leaning down to place a gentle, loving kiss on her lips. Sighing slightly, she gladly kissed him back, neither noticing as Elsa slipped back into the shadows.

Unable to be near them, the platinum blonde girl ducked behind a nearby wooden pillar and watched from there.

"_Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart..._" Elsa sang softly, her voice cracking and too quiet for anyone else to hear.

Across the room, Kristoff gently cradled the wounded captain in his strong hold. Her eyelids fluttering slowly as she drifted off to sleep, he gave her one more kiss, and Elsa felt her stomach churn as she tore her gaze from the couple.

"_There's a girl I know; he loves her so..._" she continued, her back sliding down the pillar as she dropped to the floor. "_I'm not that girl..._"

Hugging her legs, she rested her forehead on her knees. Beside her, Olaf gently stroked her arm as a pile of salty snowflakes formed in her lap.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**:*( Poor Elsa… That was actually kinda hard to write…**

**Anyway, since Elsa isn't a hunchback, I really didn't want to use the Heaven's Light reprise, then I remembered this little Wicked beauty! :D And best of all, it's sung by Idina Menzel, so it's pretty much **_**made**_** for Elsa…**

**That's it for this chapter, but I must warn you; next chapter – **_**drama!**_** Elsa will confront Hans about his past, his plans and his late brother, followed by a pretty icy argument between her and one ex-captain Anna…**


	10. Time to Do or Die

**It's here guys! This is the beginning chapter of my biggest climax to date! :D I hope you guys are excited as I am… First and foremost, I'm **_**so so sorry**_** it's taken me this long to update, but I have good news: I'VE FINALLY GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL! :D Which means you can expect sooner updates from now on. ;)**

**So, what to expect this chapter? Dramatic fights; two of them to be precise. It's a Frozen/Hunchback crossover, so obviously it needs not only Frollo's fight with Quasimodo, but also Elsa's big fight with Anna. Do not be alarmed though; no one is harmed by Elsa's powers. **_**(Or are they…? *knowing smirk*)**_

**nightmarehunter676: I KNOW RIGHT?! :D I was so excited when I had that idea!  
><strong>**Hand271992: Thanks :)  
><strong>**KathiaXD: *laughs* Thanks ;) I did think about the Life's Too Short reprise, but it just didn't fit as well…  
><strong>**Trekrider: Thank you (:  
><strong>**MysteryGirl7Freak: They are sweet. (; As for the trolls, you'll have to wait and see…  
><strong>**Tania Hylian: Sorry for the slow update. But I hope you like it. :)  
><strong>**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: Don't worry, things are just getting good… ;)  
><strong>**MrAndersIversen: Like always, thanks for your support. (:**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 10 ~ Time to Do or Die**

The silence was broken by Sven's horrified grunts and groans as he backed away from the balcony. Something was wrong. _Really_ wrong. Brushing the pile of frozen tears from her lap, Elsa made her way onto the balcony, instantly spotting the source of his distress.

"Hans's coming…" Elsa muttered, running back over to Kristoff as he stood up. "Take the back exit. If you leave now, you and Sven can be back down the stairwell before he reaches the front doors."

"You're sure Anna will be safe up here?"

The question bit into her soul like a pack of wolves, but she forced herself to meet his soft brown eyes, "I promise."

Giving her a final smile, he jogged over to Sven, quickly leading him back down the stairwell.

Elsa turned to Olaf, who was standing ever faithfully by her side. "Olaf, stay with Anna. We need to keep her quiet."

"On it," Olaf saluted, before dashing off to Anna's side.

Elsa's heart raced as she looked around the bell tower. Hans was mere minutes away, and there was no way she could hide her out-right rebellion. But then again, why should she? He was the one in the wrong, and she shouldn't let him hold her down.

The floorboards seemed to shake as the criminal in king's clothing she knew all too well marched into the bell tower, his ice-like eyes ablaze with raging fires. But to her surprise, she wasn't met with the shrill screams she'd been carefully preparing herself for, but a calm, collected voice that somehow still terrified her.

"For 21 years, I kept a roof over your head. I brought you food, gave you clothes, protected you from the scorns of the whole kingdom… I gave you _everything_ your parents wouldn't…" Hans emerged from his cloak of darkness, stepping into the dim light of her life-long prison. A thin layer of shadow still covered his face; a perfect reflection of the blackness within. "All I asked in return was that you keep your powers at bay. And _**this**_ is how you repay me…"

It took a few moments, but she finally gained the courage to speak, "My powers are a part of me, and I shouldn't have to hide them away."

"And I suppose the troll child told you that…"

The corrupted king moved closer towards her, the fire within his dark eyes burning ever brighter, but Elsa stood her ground. If he made it past her, Anna would stand no chance.

His gaze like raging suns, he spoke in a voice so toneless it terrified her more than his worse screams, "You helped him escape, didn't you?"

She gave no answer, simply staring into the fires of green before her. Finally reaching his boiling point, Hans exploded at full force, his dark rage consuming whatever royal status he had hoped to retain.

"_**DIDN'T YOU?!**_"

Elsa staggered back. She'd been exiled from the outside world her whole life – a couple weeks shy of _21 years_ – and had witnessed his corrupted core many hundreds of times. While the kingdom had followed him, blissfully unaware of his true nature, she'd been trapped in his inky shadow, forced to deny her truest self. But never in all that time had she ever, _ever_, seen him like this.

"Yes, master…"

"_**Traitor!**_" The black-hearted king roared, fist slamming against a nearby beam with enough strength to shake a low echo from the bells above.

A few days ago, that tone of voice would have made her cower in his shadow, but tonight, all it did was make her blood boil, and fill her with rage. Before her stood a man so hungry for power, he'd not only had his brother killed, but now also planned to murder his lost niece or nephew. All that, upon many other acts of cruelty, and yet somehow _she_ was the traitor? _No_. No longer would she stand for it…

"Oh, _**I'm**_ the traitor?" Elsa snapped. "You let your guards treat me like a _monster_, after telling me you were trying to _protect_ me!"

Hans quickly interrupted her, selfish rage burning in his eyes, "_**I**_ have a public image to represent!"

"_Kristoff_ risked everything for me! He saved my life; I was just returning his kindness."

"That wasn't _kindness_! That was deception!"

"And I suppose you'd know a lot about that, _wouldn't you_?" Elsa retorted angrily, the air around her growing even colder. "Kristoff told me what you did! You _killed_ your own _**brother**_ just to ensure your place on the throne!"

"Exactly, _**MY**_ place!" Hans bellowed. "Andreas was _never_ fit to be king..."

"_Andreas_ was more of a king than _you'll_ ever be!" Elsa screamed, paying no head to his menacing gaze. "He didn't _kill_ and _torture_ innocent people to save his own skin!"

To her shock, the king's anger began to fade, leaving an eerie sort of cunning in its wake, "True, but I've got _everyone_ convinced the trolls are evil... In the eyes of this kingdom, I'm their greatest hero..."

"You won't get away with this..." she spat, an uncharacteristic venom in her voice.

Surprisingly, Hans was left unphased by her threatening tone. An ominous chuckle rumbled in his throat as he slowly strode past her, "My _dear_ girl, I already have."

Elsa's eyes widened in fear as she turned to watch Hans approach the table where her ice kingdom lay, "What do you mean?"

"A guard saw Kristoff leaving the kingdom the night you helped him escape." As he spoke, the king picked up the ice figure she'd made of Kristoff, clutching it tightly as he turned back to face her, "Followed him _straight_ to the trolls' hideout…"

Terror flashed in the young bell ringer's eyes, frozen in time as Hans slowly walked back towards her.

"And at dawn, I'll storm through with every member of Arendelle's royal guard."

She forced herself to meet his eyes, glaring at him with all the courage she could muster, "They'll never tell you where the lost royal is..."

Her threats fell on deaf ears, his thin lips twisting into an evil smirk. With one swift movement, Hans threw Kristoff's figure to the floor, the vulnerable structure shattering on impact from the sheer force.

"Then I'll kill them, one- by- one-" the fragments of ice choked out a sickening crunch from under his feet as he walked away, his words like poison as he disappeared into the stairwell, "And after that, I'll unite my _dear_ brother with his _precious_ child..."

Elsa staggered backwards, gasping in horror. Kristoff, Pabbie, all the trolls… They all knew the fate of Arendelle rested upon their solid shoulders, and they'd protect the lost heir til their final breaths.

Sensing someone's presence behind her, she turned to see Olaf and the former captain standing behind her.

"What are we gonna do?" she panicked, snowflakes starting to fall around her. "If they reach the trolls-"

"Elsa, calm down. We still have time to find them," Anna attempted to reassure her, but her efforts were in vain.

"_**HOW?!**_" Elsa cried. "What _power_ do _we_ have to save the trolls? To save _ourselves_?"

"I was Arendelle's Captain of the Guard until just a few hours ago, and if need be you can protect us with your powers."

"No, I can't, I - I don't know how!"

"Sure you can. I know you can!" She might not be able to explain it, but in her heart, she believed in the frightened girl before her. And she was determined to show her that, "_Cause for the first time in forever-_"

Fear consuming her once more, Elsa walked past the redhead, singing out in despair, "_Oh… I'm such a fool; I can't be free!_"

"_- you don't have to be afraid…_"

"_No escape from the storm inside of me!_"

Icy magic swirled around her in a whirlwind of snowflakes, building in speed as her panic grew. Kristoff being on the run, the trolls' discovery, the lost royal's impending doom. All of it pointed back to her. Had she never left her dark bell tower, Kristoff and the trolls would be out of harm's way, and the kingdom would still have some hope of being freed from Han's selfish reign.

She barely heard the former captain's response, staring at her own hands in misery, "_I can't control the curse!_"

"_We'll reverse the storm he's made,_" Anna assured her, squinting to see her through the torrent of snow.

Her words did nothing to comfort her. In fact, they only made her more unsure of herself. "_Anna please, you'll only make it worse!_"

"_Don't panic-_"

"_There's so much fear!_"

"_- we'll make the sun shine bright._"

"_You're not safe here!_" Elsa warned, glancing at the girl over her shoulder, although she could barely make her out past the blizzard of her own fear.

"_We can face this thing together, we can break your fearful tethers-_"

A scream began to build in the young bell ringer's throat, her blizzard closing in on her.

"_- and everything will be-_"

"_**I CAN'T!**_"

Without warning, all the fear and magic that had been circling her like a pack of hungry sharks retreated into her body, then burst outwards in all directions. Unable to stifle a scream, Anna leapt back, the blast barely missing her as a large mound of ice formed where she was standing just moments before.

Unfortunately, her yelp didn't go unnoticed. Elsa instantly turned around, gasping in horror when she saw what almost became of the former captain.

"I'm ok," Anna assured her quickly, knowing what she was afraid of. "I'm _fine_."

"You see what I mean?!" Elsa cried hopelessly. "I nearly _killed_ you!"

"It was an accident; you were scared. You didn't mean it…" the redhead tried to reason with her, but her efforts were, again, in vain.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. You'll just have to find the trolls on your own…"

"I'm not leaving without you Elsa."

"_Yes_, you _are_," she insisted, turning her back on the former captain, who heaved a heavy sigh.

"Very well. I can't force you..." Anna turned to leave, looking back at her one more time, "I'm going to find the trolls before it's too late. You do what you think is right..."

Elsa said nothing, so Anna took that as cue to leave. Once the sound of retreating footsteps faded away, the young bell ringer heaved her own sigh, only to find her sole companion watching her expectantly.

"Well?" the snowman prompted.

"Well what? Kristoff doesn't need me…" Elsa replied sadly. "He has Anna, his true love. I'm just a nobody."

It was a moment before he answered.

"I thought a nobody is someone who isn't important…"

The girl shrugged, "Well, yeah…"

"So, if you're not important, why would he give you this?" Olaf asked, holding out his twig hand.

Bending down, Elsa picked up the glowing green crystal, which now had a thin leather cord tied around it so she could wear it on her neck. Considering it was magic, it _had_ to be hard to come by, which meant she must mean _something_ to him…

Smiling at her frozen friend, she put on the crystal around her neck, thanking him before she hurried out the bell tower.

* * *

><p>The cathedral was never particularly busy, especially not at this time of night. But somehow, the predictable silence seemed almost eerie to the fugitive teen, like a calm cloudy night in the lead-up to a monstrous storm.<p>

Anna was well aware of the pressing urgency to find the trolls before daybreak, but that didn't stop the doubts that plagued her mind. She was just one girl, and the trolls' hideout could be anywhere. For all she knew, Hans was already on his way there…

"Anna…"

Spinning around, the redhead smiled at the girl standing behind her, "Elsa? You changed your mind?"

Elsa rubbed her arms, not quite sure what to say, "I don't know how to control my powers, but I _do_ know one thing- if Hans hasn't been able to find their hideout in 21 years, there's no way you'll find it in one night..."

"You know where it is?"

"Not exactly, but Kristoff _did_ give me this..." she replied as she took off her earth crystal, handing it to the former captain. "It's a troll crystal. He said it would help us find him..."

"Great!" Anna beamed, although it quickly changed to a look of confusion. "But uh, how do we use it?"

"He didn't say…"

Carefully examining the glistening gem, Anna turned around. Not a moment later, the crystal's glow grew stronger, growing stronger still when she held it up towards Arendelle's frozen landscape.

"The crystal glows brighter when I hold it towards the Black Forest…"

Elsa nodded, "Well, if the trolls' hideout was going to be anywhere, it would make sense it being in the forest."

"Let's get moving. We've got a _long_ walk ahead of us..."

"Hold on, let me speed things up…" With two simultaneous blasts of icy magic, two mounds of snow began to form before them, taking the shape of a pair of beautiful white horses. With a final wave of her hand, the mystical creatures came to life, their snowy coats glistening in the soft, silver moonlight.

"Alright, to the Black Forest," Elsa said softly as she saddled up, placing the earth crystal back around her neck.

After taking a moment to admire her breathtaking horse, Anna too saddled up, taking hold of the ice coil reins.

Sharing a worried, yet reassuring look, the pair snapped their reins, charging into the night on mighty steeds of snow.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

_**Time is racing t'wards us, til the Hans arrives!**_** ;D Get it? The Hans… No… Ok, never mind… But yes, we're off to the Black Forest, to find the long sought-after trolls' hideout. See you next chapter. :)**


End file.
